The 200th Hunger Games
by jenna2468
Summary: Welcome all to the 200th anual Hunger GAmes! As you know this year is the quarter Quell! To make it special we will only be excepting Female tributes! Please review the chapter and add yours today!******now closed*****
1. Chapter 1

200th Hunger Games!

Please review this chapter to submit your female tributes for this very exciting Quarter Quell!

District: 1

Female:

Female:

District: 2

Female:

Female:

District: 3

Female:

Female:

District: 4

Female:

Female:

District: 5

Female:

Female:

District: 6

Female:

Female:

District: 7

Female:

Female:

District: 8

Female:

Female:

District: 9

Female:

Female:

District: 10

Female:

Female:

District: 11

Female:

Female:

District: 12

Female:

Female:


	2. Chapter 2

I just want everyone to know that I won't spend a lot of time on the chariot ride, interviews, or traing. I know that the actual Games are what we all want to know about. So please submit all your tributes and if you want add two. I really am excited for this story!


	3. Chapter 3

200th Hunger Games! Updated Tribute list

Please review this chapter to submit your female tributes for this very exciting Quarter Quell!

District: 1

Female: Safora Delmartes

Female:

District: 2

Female:

Female:

District: 3

Female:

Female:

District: 4

Female: Lilly Darkhold

Female: Marilyyn Rockford

District: 5

Female:

Female:

District: 6

Female:

Female:

District: 7

Female: Acacia "Ace" March

Female:

District: 8

Female: Azic Saimale

Female:

District: 9

Female:

Female:

District: 10

Female: Tamara Gullard

Female:

District: 11

Female: Sage Arlee Deltona

Female:

District: 12

Female:

Female:


	4. Chapter 4

District: 1

Female: Safora Delmartes

attitude.

Female:

District: 2

Female: Regina Clara

Female:

District: 3

Female: Aqua Findoa

Female: Colemet Singfern

District: 4

Female: Lilly Darkhold

Female: Marilyyn Rockford

District: 5

Female: Katrina Dillona

Female:

District: 6

Female:

Female:

District: 7

Female: Acacia "Ace" March

District: 8

Female: Azic Saimale

Female:

District: 9

Female:

Female:

District: 10

Female: Tamara Gullard

Female:

District: 11

Female: Sage Arlee Deltona

Female:

District: 12

Female: Jocelyn Bennet

Female: Fiona Montes


	5. Chapter 5

District: 1

Female: Safora Delmartes

Female:

District: 2

Female: Regina Clara

Female: Silver flames

District: 3

Female: Aqua Findoa

Female: Lauren Gill

District: 4

Female: Lilly Darkhold

Female: Marilyyn Rockford

District: 5

Female: Katrina Dillona

Female:

District: 6

Female: Lindsy Rechner

Female:

District: 7

Female: Acacia "Ace" March

Female: Colemet Singfern

District: 8

Female: Azic Saimale

Female:

District: 9

Female: Rella Wells

Female:

District: 10

Female: Tamara Gullard

Female:

District: 11

Female: Sage Arlee Deltona

Female:

District: 12

Female: Jocelyn Bennet

Female: Fiona Montes


	6. Chapter 6

District: 1

Female: Safora Delmartes

Female: Vale Essence Lancaster

District: 2

Female: Regina Clara

Female: Silver flames

District: 3

Female: Aqua Findoa

Female: Lauren Gill

District: 4

Female: Lilly Darkhold

Female: Marilyyn Rockford

District: 5

Female: Katrina Dillona

Female: Estime Haves

District: 6

Female: Lindsy Rechner

Female: Astrid Giovanni

District: 7

Female: Acacia "Ace" March

Female: Colemet Singfern

District: 8

Female: Azic Saimale

Female:

District: 9

Female: Rella Wells

Female:

District: 10

Female: Tamara Gullard

Female: Sway Difna

District: 11

Female: Sage Arlee Deltona

Female: Lily Pheonix Olympia

District: 12

Female: Jocelyn Bennet

Female: Fiona Montes

(I just need 2 more so pleaseeeeeeeee submit! I've already started reapings so ya know… just 2 more!)


	7. Chapter 7

District: 1

Female: Safora Delmartes

Female: Vale Essence Lancaster

District: 2

Female: Regina Clara

Female: Silver flames

District: 3

Female: Aqua Findoa

Female: Lauren Gill

District: 4

Female: Lilly Darkhold

Female: Marilyyn Rockford

District: 5

Female: Katrina Dillona

Female: Estime Haves

District: 6

Female: Lindsy Rechner

Female: Astrid Giovanni

District: 7

Female: Acacia "Ace" March

Female: Colemet Singfern

District: 8

Female: Azic Saimale

Female: Lavan Devos

District: 9

Female: Rella Wells

Female: Maybellene Bancroft

District: 10

Female: Tamara Gullard

Female: Sway Difna

District: 11

Female: Sage Arlee Deltona

Female: Lily Pheonix Olympia

District: 12

Female: Jocelyn Bennet

Female: Fiona Montes

Yay! I have all the tributes! I'll ubdate the first 2 Reapings as well! They aren't in any order. Oh and I really want to get to the Games fast so the in between stuff like training, chariots, and interviews I won't spend a lot of time on. But I will post everyone's training score too! So hope you enjoy the 200th Hunger Games!


	8. Chapter 8

District 7 Reaping:

In an oppressed but strong District: 7, a 16 year old girl named Acacia March looks out her window. She likes to be called Ace because she doesn't like to remember her old life. She brushes the neck length redish brown hair away from her pale face. Her icy green eyes stare directly out the frosty window. She gently touches the scar on her cheek that she got from falling out of a tree when she was little. Since District 7's main export is lumber she is missing a finger due to an ax incident. She smirks at the missing appendage. "The capitol took you away too," she said with a sneaky laugh. "It won't matter now. This year we're going to The Hunger Games. Best of all, it's a Quarter Quell," she said not particularly talking to anyone. "Now I can get back at…them for taking her away from me! My own sister! How could they have taken her to The Hunger Games? Well now they'll be the ones to die! At least when I'm killed I won't feel responsible for my mother's death anymore," she said letting her emotions fly out into the silent air. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and she still feels responsible. She now lives alone. Her father left when she was little and her step father was crushed by a tree. The only thing close to a friend she has is her neighbor whose hand was cut off by Ace after she threw an ax at him in one of her tantrums. He has a crush on her so he never told anyone she had done it. But no one else wants to be around her. She's cold, bitter, and a Hunger Games lover. She plans on volunteering so that she'll finally have her revenge.

Suddenly the TV turns on automatically. Ace runs anxiously over to the screen to see President Geamore making an announcement. This will be the theme for the 8th Quarter Quell, and the 200th Hunger Games. "This is it," she said to the lonely house that surrounds her. "Hello! I'm sure you're all excited for the announcement of the Quarter Quell!" yells the President. There's a lot of cheers in the crowd of the Capitol. The president walks over to a small wooden box and pulls out a crisp white envelope. He delicately slides the paper top back and pulls out a small slip of paper. "The 8th Quarter Quell's theme is….. all female tributes from each of the twelve Districts! The Reapings begin in an hour!" The capitol screams in excitement. Then the seal of Panem shows and the screen turns black.

A loud cackle comes from Ace as she rolls on the floor laughing. "This will be almost too easy! I get to kill two girls from District 9!" she said hysterically. Her sister was killed by the District 9 female tribute. She runs into the next room and throws on a black shirt with black pants. She ties her hair up in a short pony tail. She then runs into the bathroom and pulls out a jar of red paint. She splatters the red liquid all over her black outfit. She then runs throughout the house laughing hysterically. She stops when she sees the picture of her sister. She picks it up and touches the face. "It's going to be alright now Laurel. I'm going to get my revenge, your revenge. This time I'm here to protect you. This time it's different," she said. Then she runs out the door towards the city square.

In another part of District 7 a girl named Colemet Singfern stares blankly at the now black screen. She tries to find words to let her family know it's alright. But what can you say to a family whose daughter's chances of going to certain death have just doubled. But she does find something to say. "Hey, at least you can't go this year," she said to her twelve year old brother Nathan. "But Colemet, did you hear the president? All girls this time!" he said nervous for my sake. "Don't worry! The odds of me going are still so slim that I wouldn't bet a penny on me going," she said. She picks up her little nine month old sister Mackenzie. She shares those same blue eyes that all of her family has. Mackenzie's twin brother Matthew reaches for her as well. She scoops the little baby up into her arms and kisses him on the cheek. "I didn't forget you," she said with a giggle. Colemet's other sister, eleven year old Rebecca, also comes over and sits beside them. "Yea, you won't go to the Capitol. You're too pretty," she said. Colemet brushes her long snow white hair away from her tannish face. "Thanks Becca but it doesn't work like that," she said trying to balance the squirmy little bundles in her arms. "Well I'd volunteer for you!" said Rebecca. "I know you would. But you're nine, and too pretty," she said with a laugh. "I think you both look stupid," said her little annoying but loveable seven year old brother Tommy. "Time to get ready Cole. You heard the President," said her mom sweetly. Colemet places the two babies on the ground and goes upstairs to her room. She pulls out a pale blue dress that was given to her by one of the rich boys in town. She's considered very, very beautiful to everyone in the district. She slips on the beautiful garment and digs through her closet to find some silver flat shoes. She lets her long silvery hair drip down her back in motionless waves. Her eyes glisten when her little sister Rebecca walks in the room. "I wish I had boys who gave me dresses like that," said the little girl longingly. "Oh, don't you worry. They'll be lining up for you my little butterfly. You better go get ready for the reaping," replied Colemet. Her sister shrugs and skips off. Next her father walks in. He's tall and strong from cutting down trees his whole life. His hair is blond but not like Colemet. "Hunny, your hair sparkles like freshly fallen snow in the sunlight," he said. She runs up and hugs him almost knocking him off his feet. "Aw, don't be nervous now. You know you won't be chosen," he said patting her back. She looks up at him, "I know. I'll be fine," she replied. "Come on lets go," said her father. They walk down stairs and bundle the little ones up in thin coats for the fall air. Colemet pulls on a thin sweater not hiding her curves. She then walks out the door. Her two friends are waiting for her. "Hey Sadie, Hey Mia," she said excited to see them on such a stressful day. They're 15 years old too. "Mom, dad, can I walk with them?" asked Colemet. "Sure, but don't be late," replied her father. She then trails behind with her two best friends. "Oh, my gosh! Can you believe that they are taking two girls this year?" said Sadie. "I know! It's like they can't stop trying to make us miserable!" replied Mia. "Yea but I don't see why…" Colemet is stopped by the sight of a strange girl dressed in all black running through the streets splattered in red paint. "Who is that?" she asked. "That's Ace. Her sister died in the Hunger Games a few years ago," said Mia. "What do you think she's gonna do," asked Sadie. "Hopefully she'll volunteer. That fire could be what gets us another victor," said Colemet.

All the guys stop and stare at the beautiful girl that passes by. "They all look at you," pouted Mia. "Oh, don't be silly," said Colemet. "It's true and you know it," said Sandie. Colemet knew it was true. She just pretended to like them, no harm done. They approach the square which is pact to the max with people. They scuffle their way to get to the roped off section of their age category. It's a little less pact considering there's no boys this year. Suddenly a overly dressed young woman bounces on to the stage. She has golden ruffled hair that is braded in to three longer braids that wrap around her head. Her skin is a disturbing shade of navy blue dotted with golden tattoos. She looks like a freak. The capitol always wears things like that. She trips slightly on a wire and stumbles a little. There's a muffled laughter in the crowd. The three girls can't help but give a small chuckle. "Oh, um, well lets..uh…get started shall we?" said the strange woman in that annoying Capitol accident. "Well, as you know this year is the 8th Quarter Quell. This year only girls will be selected as tributes! So Obviously Ladies first," she chuckles and prances over to the big bowl with the girl names in it. She reaches deep inside. "Ow! Something bit me!" she said as a joke. She stared at the crowd. No one laughs, she was so stupid. "Fine, the female tribute is…Fillena Femby!" She yelled. A small twelve year old in front of me steps forward. But she's stopped by the loud laughter coming from the crowd. Everyone turns to see Ace walking towards the stage. "Ok, ok I volunteer!" she yelled out suddenly serious. "Oh, ok then. What is your name dear?" she asked. "Acacia March. But please miss capitol call me Ace," she said rolling her eyes at the shocked woman. "Well, thank you miss March. Congratulations," she said with clenched teeth. "Ha! Well, let's just see who my competition is," said Ace with a wave of her hand. "Alright," said the woman. She digs her hand into the bowl again and pulled out the name. "Colemet Singfern," she yelled out. Colemet just stood there stunned. "Colemet, Colemet!" the scream is heard throughout the square. Rebecca runs through the crowd and latches onto Colemet's legs. "Becca let go. I have to go," she said sternly. "Please come back," begged Becca. Then Mia and Sadie hugged her goodbye and she walked towards the stage. "Anything to say?" asked the woman. "I'm honored," she said putting on her best smile then walked over next to Ace. "Please shake hands," said the woman. The two tributes look into each other's eyes. They're so different it's hard to believe. Ace grips Colemets hand hard and through a smiling mouth "You're going to die." Colemet looks her straight in the eye and said, "I don't think so."

End of first reaping.

District 3 Reaping:

"We have to get ready for the reaping! It starts in an hour," yelled a girl named Aqua Findoa to her sister. She is thirteen with light brown hair that curls down to the middle of her back. Her brown eyes scan the room searching for her little sister who ran away from the television crying after hearing the news that president Geamore had just announced. She clasps her tan hands together and braces herself for the tears that her sister will shed. She can't stand to see her sister cry. She's one of the only happy things she has left. Her mother died when she was only six and her sister was two. Her father they say died of natural causes after that. But everyone knows that he died of a broken heart. So now her and her sister live alone in their small little house. It took some convincing with the Peacekeepers to let a thirteen year old live alone in the house but she proved to be responsible. But if she was to be reaped her sister would have to go to the poor house. She turns when she hears a whimper coming from the kitchen. Aqua gently moves the wooden chair away and kneels down beside the little nine year old. "It's ok Yala. Don't worry about me. I don't think there's anything to worry about," she said sweetly. "Why?" asked the trembling little girl. "Because your big sister won't leave you," she said stroking a now damp light brown strand of hair away from her sister's tan face. "So do you want to help me pick out a dress," asked Aqua. The little girl climbed out from under the table and leaps into Aqua's arms. Then they walk down the hall into the one and only bed room that they share. Yala runs to the small chest and pulls out the only fine dress that Aqua owns. "This one!" cried Yala. "Ok, I like that one," replied Aqua. "But when you where your dress I might be jealous of you," said Yala starring dreamily at the dress. "Ow, don't be jealous! You're the prettiest girl in District 3," said Aqua. Yala giggles and goes over to her clothing chest next to her bed. Aqua puts on the knee length lavender dress that ties at the neck. She then ties her hair up in a pony tail braid. She helps Yala on with her simple yellow laced dress that she twirls around in a few times before tying her hair back with a yellow ribbon (A thing they usually can never afford). Then they hold hands and walk out the door. "Is Riley coming?" asked Yala. Riley is a boy in District 3 that Aqua has secretly had a crush on for a long time. "He has to, you know that. Want to stop by and see if he is home?" asked Aqua. "Yea, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," said Yala. "What? Well, he…he wants to see you to!" replied Aqua blushing. "You like him, and don't pretend you don't," said Yala stubbornly. Aqua knew there was no use arguing with her so she just keeps walking to the square to avoid the taunting looks her sister would give if they went to Riley's.

Mean while a 15 year old girl named Lauren Gill was getting ready for the reaping as well. Her mother, father, and herself lived together in a normal sized house close to the city square. Since she never had to add her name extra times she isn't all that worried about being a tribute. Even her parents were rather blasé about the announcement. Being one of the more privileged kids in District 3, she never gave much concern to the silly idea of being chosen. The only thing she finds difficult is watching the helpless faces of all those tributes dying for such a stupid cause. She is I guess what you could call a snob. She looks a lot like the upper class kids from District 3, red hair, blue eyes, and a few pounds to spare. She's tall, and pretty, but not very strong or street smart because she never had to be. She goes upstairs to her room and pulls on one of the five reaping outfits that her parents had bought her. She applies powder to her pale white face, and then goes to her parents. They had seen the announcement on the television upstairs and were already ready. "Are you ready dear?" asked her mother. She replied with a twirl of her pink dress. "Oh, well how about you go on ahead and we'll catch up. We have to close up the shop next door," said her mother. Lauren nodded and walked down stairs. She pushes open the door and walks into the crowded streets. She wraps a sweater around her to keep warm in the cool fall breeze. She doesn't have very many friends so she walks alone. She files into the already full square just in time to see a strange man trump onto the stage. He is defiantly from the capitol and has orange skin and blue hair. Lauren can just make out her parents in the crowd now. The man talks for a while in a stupid Capitol accent. "Now let's get down to business! Time to pick the two new female tributes for the 200th Hunger Games!" he exclaims. The crowd falls silent. He reaches his hand deep into the bowl and pulled out the thin folded piece of paper. "The first tribute is…Aqua Findoa!" he yelled. Aqua's too smart to be stunned. She quickly turns to her sister Yala who is weeping uncontrollably. "Look, listen to me Yala! You have to listen! I have to go now. But remember I'll never ever leave you do you understand me? Whatever you see happen to me don't you think for a minute that I'm gone. I'm right here," she said. A boy pushes through the crowd. His dark brown hair reflects the light of the sun. "Aqua," yelled out Riley. "Riley! Listen you have to take care of Yala. She'll go to the poor house if…," but she's stopped by his finger on her lips. "Don't worry, I got her. You just…make sure you come back," he replied. He then hugged her and pulled the hysterical girl away from her sister. Then Aqua takes her place on the stage. "Oh, how touching. Well shall we move on," said the Capitol man. He then returns to the bowl and digs his hand in deep. Then he unfolds the paper and calls out, "Lauren….Gill," he said. Several girls named Lauren relax and look around to see who was chosen. Lauren walks towards the stage and hangs her head low so no one can see her face. "Anything to say?" asked the man. Lauren pushes the mike from her and takes her place next to Aqua. "Please shake hands," said the man. They shake hands and say good bye to the District they loved.

End of Reaping.

(I know that Lauren never said one word but that's because she is one of those quiet but brave characters.) 


	9. Chapter 9

District 1 Reaping:

There were two girls awaiting their fate back in District 1. Neither of them new that after this day their lives would change forever, Safora Delmartes, and Vale Essence Lancaster, both headed to almost certain death. Here is the hour before they were chosen, when they were still themselves.

Vale Lancaster had just walked in the door when she heard the announcement. She didn't react negatively or positively to the news. She just puts her bag of groceries on the floor and headed upstairs to her room. She didn't feel the need to warn her mother, father, or older sister about the announcement. They never cared about her any way. All her father ever wanted was for her to go to the games and come back Victor. She pulled down a black tight fitting dress that matches her dark and solemn personality. Her nearly black eyes she highlights with dark powder. She lets her dark brown hair curl down her back. Her sister Bianca who's a year older than her walks in the room. "You're 17 years old and you insist on wearing such dark clothing," she said in disgust and still Vale's expression staid the same. Her sister is very different from her. She has bright blue eyes and short cropped blond hair with very pale skin. Vale has slightly tan skin, stands 6ft 1" tall, and has curves that make your heart stopped. She doesn't care about beauty though. I n her district true beauty is how many tributes you can kill and still be crowned victor, which she wants so badly to be. She turns to her sister who stares at her cuttingly. "Maybe we'll both go to the Hunger Games. That way I can show you just how dark I am," she said pushing her sister aside and walking down the steps. Her father stopped her at the door. "Just where do you think you're going?" he demanded. "The reaping," she said coldly. "Oh, is that today. Well maybe you should think about volunteering, and showing a little respect," he said with a huff. She brushes past him and walks towards the city square. 'Maybe I will,' she thought to herself. She files into the square which is still pretty empty since the announcement was only twenty minutes ago. So she stands their alone, because she needs no friends except her spear, her knives, and her victory crown.

In another part of District 1 a 14 year old girl named Safora Delmartes waits for her sister to Balin to pick out one of her reaping outfits. "Will you hurry up! The Reaping starts in less than an hour," she said looking at the watch on her ebony dark skin. "I know, I know I just want to look beautiful for my first Reaping," said her sister. They look a lot alike. They have the same dark ebony skin, chocolate brown eyes, and sleek wavy black hair. Safora is already dressed in a pink dress that is tight in the middle area and then flares out into a beautiful round petal. "You look fine in whatever you put on Balin, and you're not gonna be picked any way so what does it matter?" she asked. Balin gets a guilty look on her face. "What is it?" asked Safora. "Can you keep a secret?" asked Balin. "Well, yea…what is it?" asked Safora. "I'm going to volunteer," she said quietly. "What! You're twelve, and you, you can't!" yelled Safora. "Shhhhhh be quiet! I have to Safora. I need something that will make dad like me," she said softly. "No, are you kidding? Dad…loves you. You, you don't have to do this," said Safora. "No he doesn't he as good as told me when he said why can't you be more like your sister!" she said louder. Safora had nothing to say to that because she knows what was said, and knows that her father meant it. "Well…would you rather go to your death for him, or live for me," asked Safora wrapping her arms around her little sister. "If you volunteer, I volunteer," said Safora looking deep into her sister's deep brown eyes. "I wish mom was still here," said Balin. "I know, I do too," said Safora. Then she hugged her sister tighter. "Promise me you won't volunteer, please. I wouldn't be able to watch my only sister die because I let her. Please," begged Safora. "Ok, I won't. I'll stay with you," said Balin. All of the sudden their father burst into the room. "Are you finished? Come on! The Reaping's nearly begun," he said roughly. Safora could see the anger rising in her little sister's eyes. She gripped her shoulder hard as if to say, 'I'm here' then followed after their stone cold father. They walk out into the streets which are now pact with people. A few of Safora's friends wave to her, but her father snaps at her to look forward. When they get to the square her father practically shoved the two girls into their roped off section which is flooded with eligible girls. It's not long before the same woman from the District 7 Reaping shows up. "Isn't she ugly?" said Balin to Safora. "Yea, but what do you expect from a girl from the capitol," replied Safora. The woman makes things short, probably because of that sico-path from District 7. That girl is a huge threat to everyone. "So, is everyone excited for this special Hunger Games Reaping?" asked the woman. The crowd cheers in excitement. "Well, let's find our new female tributes," said the woman. She weirdly dances over to the tribute bowl and digs her arm deep into it. Then she pulls out the piece of paper and said in a clear voice, "Vale Lancaster!" Vale's eyes turn into delightful fire balls as she mounts the stage. "Want to say something?" asked the Capitol woman. "Get ready for a very interesting Hunger Games," said Vale with a grin that only makes her mouth slightly alter its shape. Then her expression becomes grim again and she stands coldly but proudly on the stage. "Well, I know I'm excited," said the woman. Then she pries another name out of the bowl on the very top. "Balin Delmartes!" she yelled again. Safora turned to the girl next to her, her little sister. She looks up at me her eyes sad but determined. She shrugs and then heads towards the stage. "No, no! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" yelled Safora. Balin turned stunned and full of anger. "No, you can't do that! She called my name, let me go. Don't risk your life for me! I want this," said Balin running into Safora's arms. "No, you don't. You just think you do. Maybe my death will help you realize that," said Safora. Her father came and held Balin back as Safora mounted the stage. "Please shake hands," said the Capitol woman. Safora stared at her sister in the crowd then turned and shook hands with the girl who is now her worst enemy, and will most likely be her ally. Then they're taken away to a place of no return.

District 4 Reaping:

Marilyyn Rockford and Lilly Darkhold both live in the beautiful sea side District4. They both very different in appearance, but both have something worth fighting for. Courage is only the beginning of what these two will need to survive the Hunger Games.

Lilly Darkhold (age 13) was a frail misunderstood girl who never really fit in. She was always kind of sickly and very pale. Her dark brown hair is flimsy, and her eyes are dark, she always hides behind them. She ducks her head as she scuffles through the street to get to one of the smaller neighborhoods in District 4. She rushes inside and closes the door behind her. Her home may be small but it's warm and cozy. Her mother is there to great her. Unlike her, her mother is quite beautiful even though they're not the wealthiest in the District. "Hunny, they just announced that the Reaping's in an hour. It's all females this time because of the Quarter Quell," she said a little worried. "Oh, I'll, I'll go get ready…then," said Lilly. It's only when she turns her back when she smiles, because this is the year that she will prove that she's more than just a sick little girl. This year she will volunteer in the 200th Hunger Games. No more will they make fun of her, dead or alive.

She comes back into the living room wearing a simple purple dress that doesn't fit her right. "You look beautiful sweety," said her mother. "No, I don't," she replied coldly, and then walked out the door. Her mother looks through the window sadly as she watched her little girl go down the street. "If only she believed in herself," said her mother. Then she closed the shutters and went to get ready for the Reaping. As Lilly walked down the street several kids stopped and laughed at the small frail little 13 year old. She has learned over the years to not let it get to her. She shuffles into the roped off area for the eligible girls to stand, and waits to volunteer.

In another section of District 4 a 16 year old girl named Marilyyn Rockford is getting ready for the Reaping as well. She ties her short flowing golden blond hair back with a ribbon. She looks at her crystal clear blue eyes in the mirror. Her tan hands touch the reflection gently. She's a little nervous, even though she knew if chosen she'd be a top competitor. She smiles a bit when her nine year old sister Saren bursts in the room. "What has my little mini me come to see me for today?" she asked teasingly. Saren smiled and ran into Marilyyn's arms. "I just wanted to tell you that I think if you were chosen that you'd be the most beautiful tribute and victor ever," said her sister shyly. "But I won't be chosen. So what does that make me now?" asked Marilyyn as she tickled her sister's stomach. "That makes you the prettiest sister in the world," she said giggling, and ran out of the room. Marilyyn sigs and pulled out a long golden dress from the closet. She held it up to her and twirled around the room in it. "Are you an angel?" a little voice asked from behind her. Marilyyn turned around to see her little four year old brother looking up at her through his brown mop hair. "I don't know. But I don't think Angels give out candy," replied Marilyyn handing the little boy a peppermint. He squeals and pops the candy into his mouth, and runs away. She shuts the door behind her and gets changed. Then rushed down stairs knowing that she's late. Her father is in the kitchen and comes out to great her. "Are you trying to out shine the Capitol?" he asked. He then leans in really close to her ear and whispered, "It's working." She laughed at his joke. She loved her father so much that when he goes on an overnight fishing trips she can barely contain herself. Her mother is dressed up as well and rushes over to her and wrapped a sweater around her. "It's chilly out and I don't want you to catch a cold," she said concerned trying to hide the worries of the Reaping. "It's ok mom. I'm fine," insisted Marilyyn. Her mother kissed her head. "You're still my little girl, and I just want you to live a long and happy life," she replied. Marilyyn didn't want to think about death any more today, so she goes ahead of the rest of her family. When she gets outside she sees the four familiar faces of her friends, Carol Lee, Devon Marcbess, and Michelle and Kristy Newman. "Hey Lyyn," said Devon. He's cute alright but Marilyyn has had her heart broken too many times to trust someone for a while. "You're so lucky Devon! You don't have to be in the reaping this year," said Carol as they walk. "I still have to watch people I know go to their deaths," he replied sadly. "So, Lyyn how do you feel about this…exciting Quarter Quell?" asked Devon. "I'm pretty sure that I feel the same way as the rest of us," she said. When they reach the square the man from the District 3 Reaping is already on the stage. They file into our section leaving Devon behind. The man gives a speech that no one listens to and then makes that fearful trek over to the Reaping bowl. He slid his hand into the mess of paper and pulled out and pulled out a thin piece of paper. "Lilly Darkhold!" he yelled. There was no sadness, fear, or even humbleness in the girl's face. She just walked up to the stage and stood next to the man. "Anything to say?" he asked. "Well, I was going to volunteer. But that made things easier. Oh, and I can't wait to show all of you who I really am," she said. The frail little thirteen year old took her place on the side of the stage and awaited for the next name to be called. "The next tribute is…Marilyynd Rockford!" he yelled out. Before she even knew what happened her friends were hugging her, begging her to stay even though that plea is useless. "Marilyynd!" cried the little nine year old pushing through the crowd tugging the four year old behind her. "Oh, Saren! I'm so sorry! Remember that I love you, and that no matter what you're still my sister and I love you," she said holding the weeping girl close. "And you're still the most beautiful tribute, and victor in the world," said Saren. Next Marilyynd kneeled down in front of her little brother who doesn't quite know what's going on. "Aaron, listen to me OK? Your big sister is going to become an angel," she said to the little boy. "No more candy?" he asked. "No, no, you'll get candy. But I won't be there to give it to you," she said will a gentle chuckle. Then she turned and mounted the stage. "Shake hands," said the Capitol man. The two girls, one beautiful and tall, the other small and shaky, clasp their hands together and shake. But only one could come back alive. But for what are they fighting for?

End of Reaping


	10. Chapter 10

District 12 Reaping:

There's a slight tension in the room as Jocelyn Bennet turns off the fuzzy old television set that lies in her living room. She looks around at the two faces that stare back at her. Her mother and father had lost ten children to The Hunger Games, and one to a mine explosion. It's almost unbelievable how "cursed" this family is. Jocelyn turned away again from her parents and rises to leave. "Where are you going?" asked her mother in the weakest voice she'd ever heard. "It's ok, I'll be back soon," she said and opened the door. She runs now, fast. Her long curly brown hair blows behind her in the wind. She is stopped by the wall of emotion that crashes down on her. Sometimes the flash backs come so strong that she is almost sick to her stomach. Her only sister and her ten brothers singing around a fire in the woods outside of District 12, her brother Andrew taking her to the rundown mansion in the woods far away from unwanted eyes playing with the rocks and elements around them. They called her Accalia which means "she- wolf". She hates her real name, Jocelyn. It means "Joyous little blessed one." But how is she blessed when the Capitol is trying so hard to kill her at the simple age of 14.

She makes it to the fence in a matter of minutes. She needs to get away, even for just a little while. She climbs under a removable chink in the fence that her oldest brother had found before he was blown to bits in the mines. When she's safely under she runs into the thicket to get away from any people who seek to have her killed. She resigns behind a tall tree which she hides her hand made weapons in. She takes out her spear and touches the tip sending a trickle of warm sticky blood down her pale finger. Her green eyes study the cut. The Capitol has been trying to kill her for years, her and her family. It would be so easy to drive the spear into her heart and end the nightmare all together. She closes her eyes and thinks of the time when everyone was happy, and alive. She fumbles for the locket around her neck and opens the golden latch. Inside is the faded picture of her whole family in their small house in the seam. Three out of the fourteen people remain alive today. The Capitol rigged the Reaping every year so that one of the Bennet's are chosen for the Games. Andrew was the most resent to be taken. He was Jocelyn's favorite brother. Maybe because he was the one who she was alive the longest with, maybe not. But it's not just another thing the Capitol does to keep fear, no it goes much deeper than that. The Bennet family knows too much, too much about what "Panem" used to be. No, what North America used to be. Her father felt it was his duty to pass it on to his kids. But all it's done is lead eleven of them to their deaths. A soft wet nose brushes Jocelyn's cheek. She turns to see the big white wolf who she calls her friend. "Hello friend," she said brushing the thick soft fur away from the wolf's icy blue eyes. "This is it Shaya," she said. "I'm going to be chosen this year. The Capitol doesn't want us to tell our sectrets to anyone. Not even you," she said stroking its ear. The large beast seems to know something's wrong, she always does. She lets out a howl and two other wolves appear from the thick brush. "Hey Tamar, Kalim. This is good bye. Well, for now," she said. She touches the little wooden cross that she'd tied around the neck of the wolf called Kalim. No one in Panem knows that their once was a thing called religion, and Panem had lost it very early on. But not her family, they found something worth fighting for. She kisses each of her dear friends on the nose and walks back towards the fence. She just can't bear to see the quizzical looks on her only friend's faces, so she keeps walking even though it's killing her inside. Her sister once told her that God had a plan for taking our lives. That one day everyone will see that He has a plan that's good and just. But she'd always wondered why the tribute that killed her sibling would always be the one to win. That's how it will be this year when she is selected. When she gets home her parents are still sitting on the couch. Her mother's head on her father's shoulder. They know that they'll lose their last child today, for the treason of knowing too much. "Mom, Dad? I know you think that this is going to hurt me, going to the Games but…I think that…it will mean that I'm finally safe," she said half heartedly. Her mom weeps at the sound of the Games. She should be too but she had to be strong for her. Her father holds her mother tight. They'll be gone soon after her too if the Capitol thinks fit. Jocelyn hangs her head and walked into the next bead room. She pulled out the little statue made of wood out of the drawer and held it to her lips. The same shape that hangs on the wolf named Kalim. "I'll be home soon," she whispered. Then she pulled out a purple dress that doesn't fit her at all how it should. It used to be her sister's. She starts singing to herself in a happy tone, because very soon she will be going home. She then sat in front of her mirror and parts her dark hair into two sections and braids them into separate braids. She looks less than a fourteen year old and more like an eleven year old. She is getting up to leave when she feels it. That strange but common feeling of "An attack". When she was born she had a disease that knocked her out for five to ten minutes. She gripped the side of her bed that she used to share with her sister. She rocked back and forth singing calmly to herself. She found that this helped keep the attacks from knocking her out. Then she sat down on her bed and opened her eyes, and everything is clear again. Her father then walked in the room. "Hunny, we all knew that…this day would…," tears were forming in his eyes. "Dad, you don't have to say it. I'm as happy as I always am," she replied. "Also, I stand a chance! I may not look like it but that's one of my advantages. I can make my own weapons and act and I can…I can make it," she said. Her father sweeps her into his arms. "I know sweety. I know you can, and I have never ever doubted that. But please don't lose who you are," he said with a kiss on the forehead. "Come on then. Your mother's waiting," he said softly. Then he lead his last and youngest child to the door, accompanied with her mother, and they walk to the place of their final goodbyes.

In the town a girl named Fiona Montes tapped her shoe impatiently. "Marnie? Are you done with the bathroom yet? I have to get ready too!" she yelled to her twin sister. "My gosh can you wait a minute? I'm almost done!" her sister yelled back. "Ya know what, fine. I'm going to pick out the first Reaping dress," she said to her twin. "No! No, Fiona wait I'm done!" yelled Marnie frantically. She burst out of the bath room smothered in makeup. "Are you trying to look like the Capitol?" asked Fiona indifferently. "No, but you should," said her sister with a grin. Fiona gives her the death glare. "What? Why can't you do something with that blond hair?" asked Marnie with a flip of Fiona's hair. "Cause I don't want to look like you," said Fiona with a satisfied smile. She loved her sister but this was their normal relationship. Her sister rolled her eyes and headed down the hall in their rather large merchant's home. "Fiona walked into the bathroom and brushed back her golden blond hair. She applied a bit of blue shadow to her eyes to match the color of her own. "There, that's all I need," she said and walked out. When she gets to her room her sister is twirling around in a green olive colored dress. "Ok, you found your dress. Now it's my turn," she said annoyed at her prissy sister. Her sister runs out happy and slams the door behind her. Fiona sigs, "What a…," but she couldn't say a bad word if she tried especially not about her sister. She pulled out a more simple black dress, and headed downstairs. "Are you ready?" asked her mother worriedly. "Yea, where's Marnie?" asked Fiona. "She already left with some friends. You could catch up if you want," said her mother. "Ewww, her friends? Not a chance!" replied Fiona. She'd never been the popular type. Since she's only 15 she doesn't feel that makeup is necessary, unlike her sister. She just used the blue powder because of the Reaping. "You're not nervous are you mom?" asked Fiona. "No, not really. But that poor Bennet family is down to their last child, and we all know the Capitol is trying to get rid of them," replied her mother. "But, why? They're such a sweet family," said Fiona. "I know, but the Capitol…never mind. Why don't you go on ahead?" asked her mother. She pulled on a thin sweater and walked out onto the street. She meets up with her only friend Zeana who also shared the want for a non-popular life. "Hey," said Zeana. She is from the seam and had those piercing gray eyes that Fiona had always envied. She was small because she never had enough to eat. But Fiona would always give her something to eat from the shop. "Hey, Zeana," replied Fiona. "Where's Marnie?" asked Zeana. "With her little pack of friends," said Fiona. "I wish I had a sister. Maybe not a twin, but someone I could take care of," said Zeana. "How about I give you mine for free," Fiona said laughing. "No thanks, I'll pass," said Zeana. When they reach the square most everyone has arrived. The two girls stand in their roped off section close to the stage. A few minutes pass and the same man from a few previous Reapings hopped on the stage. "Oh, so this is District 12? Well, you've got yourselves a fine little District here," said the man unimpressed. He then walked over to the large microphone, "Alright, shall we get started?" he asked. He then walked over to the big glass bowl and dug his arm deep into it. He called out the name everyone expected, "Jocelyn Bennet!" Jocelyn turned to her parents and hugged them goodbye. "I really will try, I promise," she said to her weeping mother. "I love you Dad," she said hugging her father. Then she walked towards the stage head held high as she climbed the steps. Everyone gives her sympathetic glances because her family has just lost their last child. But they all knew it was no coincident. Everyone turned at the faint distant sound of a wolf howl. A tear slipped down Jocelyn's smiling face because she knew her friends will always love her. She took in a deep breath and detached herself from them, because now it is time for her strategy to begin. She begins to cry, and sob. Acting like the little defenseless girl with no hope, her acting skills pay off. The man wrapped an arm around her, "It's alright dear, everyone's got a chance," he said. She nods convincingly. He then walked back over to the bowl and pulled out another name. Everyone held their breath as he slowly unfolded the name. Then in a loud voice he yelled out, "Fiona Montes!" A cry is heard from the square as Fiona's sister pushed her way back to her sister. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I never do, I love you," she said holding Fiona tight. "I know Marnie, it's ok," said Fiona still in a daze. Next she hugged Zeana and slipped the key to her family's store into Zeana's hand. "Take whatever you want," said Fiona. "You know I can't do that," said Zeana. "Just keep it," she replied. Then she turned and walked towards the stage. The two girls shake hands, and look into each other's eyes. They seem like two little lost sheep walking straight to the butcher. But each has something that could get them far. They just have to play it right.

End of Reaping


	11. Chapter 11

District 11 Reaping

The people in District 11 usually don't bother with anything that could get them killed. They live their lives in fear of the peacekeepers, the Games, and the world outside their gates. But not Lily Phoenix Olympia. She doesn't bother with that kind of a time waster. Instead every day after harvest she snuck into the woods to get away from the gloomy District inside the gates. It was the day of the Reaping, and Lily had to get to the woods. She has a very unique way of doing this. She sneaks into a crowd of people going out to the fields, and then runs into the high grass that leads to the woods. She's so small that her head barely can be seen as she runs through the grass. Even though she's 13 she looks somewhat younger because of her very petite frame. When she makes it to the woods she climbs up a tree and pulled out a small wolf pendant on the end of a chain, it's a whistle that she uses to call her pet wolf. Once he showed up she climbed down and rubbed his ear. "It's nice to see you again Bek. But I can't stay long, the Reaping is in an hour," she said. The wolf gives a purring sound. Lily's hair is a blondish brown color kind of like the shade on the wolf's fur. Her greenish blue silvery eyes look deep into the wolf's. "So, should we do some hunting?" asked Lily. The wolf jitters with excitement as Lily picks up the bow she hides in the woods. Then they go a little deeper into the forest and wait for a victim. Suddenly an orange fox slips into range. "Ready Bek?" whispered Lily to the ready to pounce wolf. She shoots the arrow deep into the fox's neck. Then Bek pounced on the dead animal and brought it over to Lily. "Thanks Bek. But that's all we can do today," said Lily. She cuts up the fox and lets the wolf eat it. Then she kisses it goodbye and walked back to the gate where the harvesters are filling back into the gates. One of the harvester's foot trips lily accidently and she feels her temper starting to flare. She's about to punch the man but when she sees the Peacekeeper, and she decides it's not such a good idea. Her temper is one of her weaknesses, it's uncontrolled. She stumbles back in through the gates angrily and stomps back to her house. She slams the door behind her. "Dad, where are you?" she asked shaking her boots off on the mat. "In here Lily! Go get ready for the Reaping," he yelled from the kitchen. Lily sigs then walked down the hall to her small bedroom. She doesn't care about her appearance, she never felt like she needed to. She pulled out a tan dress that tied in the back. She lets her hair fall down whatever which way. She kept her wolf necklace on just in case she would be chosen. She would use it as a token. She pulled on some black boots and clipped her dirty fingernails. That's all the pampering she needed. Whatever beauty someone had depended on simply if they were born that way, not how much makeup you wear. It always aggravated her to see those prissy merchant girls wearing their lip gloss and blush. She never cared for the pleasure of company, just her wolf. It's warm in District 12, so she doesn't need anything to cover her lightly tanned arms. She walked into the kitchen and waited for her father to finish up the meal for later that night. "Ready dad?" asked Lily. "Yes, you look nice," he said looking up at her. "Don't lie. It's how I always look except without dirty finger nails," she said impatiently. Her father examined her nails. "I'm glad," he said with a smile showing off his snow white teeth. Lily rolled her eyes. She was trying so hard not to blow up with her temper. But she calmed down enough to follow her father out the door to the Reaping. As they walk Lily is continuously angered with the girls heading towards the Reaping with their curled hair, cherry coated lips, and sparkly dresses. She doesn't talk to her father the whole way, just because that's who she is. Her father knows this and doesn't try to start a conversation. They finally make it to the Square with the big ivory Justice Building towering over them. Lily waved goodbye to her dad and proceeded to her section where she waits for the news of the two new tributes going to The Hunger Games.

Hearing the news wasn't as easy going for Sage Deltona as it was for Lily. She isn't as worried about herself going, but one of her sisters. Her oldest sister Amaryllis is nineteen and safe from the Reaping this year. But Sage being fifteen and her twin sisters Petunia and Olive at age 13 were all eligible for the terrifying Reaping this year. If she were to go to the Games against one of her sisters she would soon rather kill herself. "Sage, does that mean that two of us could go this year?" asked Olive. Sage doesn't take her chestnut eyes off of the screen. "Well, I guess. But you know that even one of us being chosen is 8,000 to one," she said. "Sage is right Olive. You shouldn't be worried," said Amaryllis patting the frightened thirteen year old on the back. "But now's the fun part! Time to pick out Reaping dresses," said Petunia excitedly. She's the girly girl in the family, and looks the part too. Even though and Olive are identical, she wears her copper hair up in a pink ribbon instead of her sister who lets hers just hang down. "Ok Petunia, let's go," said Sage. First all of the girls head to their mother's room who is taking a nap. They all lean in really close to her face and stare at her until her eyes fluttered open. She pinches Olive's nose and they all fell back laughing. "I'm too smart for you girls," said her mother, Dahlia. "They just announced the Reaping, all girls this time," said Amaryllis solemnly. A wave of fear washed over their mother's face. Then she got up and walked over to her closet. "You girls go get ready. It starts in an hour like always right?" asked her mother. "Yes mama," said Sage. She hated seeing her mother sad. It rarely ever happens. Her mom is always happy and bright where ever she went, and seeing her upset made Sage's heart sink. The four sisters headed back to their rooms to get ready. The twins share one room, and Sage and Amaryllis the other. "What are you wearing Amary?" asked Sage. (She always called her sister that.) "I think I'll wear this," said Armaryllis. She pulled out a cute pink short cut dress. "I like that one," replied Sage. She then pulled out her own outfit, a brown tank top with rhinestones around the edge. She tied a purple ribbon neatly about her waist. She then pulled over a swishy gray T shirt that went down to her knees. She then strapped on a pair of purple sandals. "She looked at herself in the mirror with satisfaction. She looked at her copper choppy hair in the mirror that highlighted her slender nose. "Hmmm, but what will I do with my hair?" asked Sage. "Like you care," said her sister. "You're right I don't," said Sage with a laugh. When standing up straight she stands 5ft 8" tall. She is tall and willowy and pretty well proportioned. Her sun tanned skin is covered in cuts and minor cars from working with her hands in the harvest all day. She doesn't feel the need to put any gloss on her pout lip, she never does. "You ready?" asked her sister. "I guess, where's Dad?" asked Sage. "He had to help set up the Reaping banner. We'll meet him there," said Armaryllis. Armaryllis looks almost identical to her sisters except her height which is a bit shorter.

Their mother came in all ready in her classy blue dress. The family walked together down the street to get to the Reaping to meet up with their father. When they arrive he's there with a big smile on his tan face. "There's my girls he," said hugging and kissing each of his children on the head. "The banner looks great Dad," said Armaryllis. "Thanks baby," he said. "We batter get in our sections," said Sage to the twins. "Bye Mom, Dad, Armaryllis," said Petunia. The three eligible sisters take their places in their sections just as a strange woman Capitol Woman jumped on stage. She had frizzy purple hair with green tattoos that circle under her pink eyes. Her skin is a swirling bluish color that made Sage want to shoot her. She happily runs over to the microphone and sputters out the words in her Capitol accent about how honored she is to be at her first official Reaping. "Shall we begin then?" she asked the annoyed crowd. She then reached into the large bowl and said, "Lily Olympia," called out the woman. Eyes instantly turn to the smallish girl in the simple tan dress. She keeps a straight face but knows what this means on the inside. She listened hopefully for someone to volunteer but there's no such luck, and she's forced to go to the stage. "Anything you want to say dear?" asked the young Capitol woman. Lily looked directly into the camera that is now positioned on her. "To all my fellow tributes I'd just like to say that I win and you lose," she said. The Capitol woman quickly takes the mike back. "Well, let's get back to the Reaping," she said trying to keep her composure. She once again dug deep into the bowl and said aloud the name of the second female tribute. "Sage Deltona!" she yelled out. Sage clenched her teeth at the sound of her name. She didn't in a million years expect this to happen. But in years of watching the Games she knew that strategy begins the moment you are selected. She turned to her twin sisters and touches both of their tear soaked cheeks. "I'll try my best guys," she said and headed for the stage. She kept a pleasant but forced smile on her face and walked up the steps to her fellow tribute. "Please shake hands with one another," said the Capitol woman. They grip hands and shake with the person who could be the same one that drives a knife through their heart.


	12. Chapter 12

District 6 Reaping:

"Lindsy, turn it off! Can't you see you're scarring Fem?" said Lindsy Rechner's sister Amar. "No, it's ok. I'm not worried," said their youngest sister Fem after watching the announcement. Lindsy grabbed the remote and turned off the television. Her blue eyes looked at the little twelve year old that was trying so hard not to show her fear. She walked over and sat down beside the girl. "You won't go to the Hunger Games. I promise you that," said Lindsy while squeezing her sister tight. "You can't promise her anything Lindsy. If you're chosen you're chosen," said Amar annoyed with her two younger sisters. "Oh, Amar. Can't you make your last Reaping memorable?" said Lindsy rolling her eyes at her negative sister. Her sister is eighteen and would soon be exempt from the Reaping for good. But Lindsy was a mere fourteen year old, and Fem only twelve. Amar flipped her red hair, "Memorable, eh? None could be as memorable as the 198th Reaping," she said training her green eyes on the floor. Lindsy suddenly felt guilty, because two years ago Amar's boyfriend was chosen for the Games. He actually made it to the top three, but he stumbled upon a snare and was hoisted into the air by one leg. The girl from District 2 found him and gave him a slow and very painful death. Amar had acted different ever since.

"You girls go get ready, your father and I will meet you at the square," said her mother behind them. "Hurry up now, and no fooling around," added their father. Then they close the door behind them. "Well, let's not keep the entertainment waiting," said Amar coldly. She then turned and walked up the steps to her room. Fem looked at Lindsy, "Why does she hold on to that?" she asked. "Amar just needs a bit more time. It's not every day that someone you love gets chosen for the Reaping," reminded Lindsy. "I know it's just that…I miss the old Amar," said Fem. "So do I Fem. Come on, let's go get ready." Lindsy took her sister's pale hand in her tan one and pulled her up the steps after Amar. Since they have a nice sized house they all have separate bed rooms. Lindsy gets ready by wearing a dark green sun dress and black sandals. She pulled her golden brown hair back in a high pony tail. "There, good enough for the Capitol. What do you think Jinks?" said Lindsy to her orange cat perched in the window. The cat's yellow eyes study Lindsy as she twirled. He replied with a meow that could only be praise. "I thought so," said Lindsy. Then she opened her door and headed down stairs.

She waited for a few more minutes before Fem galloped down the steps in her short pink dress. "Where's Amar?" asked Fem. "Wasn't she in her room?" asked Lindsy. "No, I thought she was down here with you," said Fem growing worried. "Maybe she already left. You know how she wants to be alone when memories of you know who hit her," said Lindsy. "Yea, well we should hurry if we want to catch up with her," said Fem. The two girls head out the door and seep into the streets that are now cluttered with people. "My gosh, it's pact to the max," said Lindsy pulling her sister closer to her. When they finally make it to the square they find their parents anxiously waiting for them. "Hey, where's Amar?" asked Fem. "We haven't seen her," said her father puzzled. "Oh, I'm sure she'll show up. You girls go get in line," said her mother. The two girls push through the crowd to the appointed spot and wait for their sister who is nowhere to be found.

In another part of the busy city square Astrid Giovanni waits patiently for the Reaping to begin. She's tall with red and golden hair that falls down her shoulders with ease. She scanned the stage for her father, the mayor, anxious to get the Reaping going. She crossed her arms in a moody way because patience just isn't her thing. Her snow white skin burned in the heat of District 6 which never seems to ever be cold. Her green eyes search for the annoying Capitol person who is going to draw the names from the Reaping bowl. She had waited a long time for this day. She had wanted to be a tribute her whole life because of her deep desire to be victor. She knew that volunteering as a twelve year old would be foolish and that waiting until she was seventeen would be a good strategy. She had the good fortune to be trained by a coach for the Games because her father wanted her to be prepared just in case she was chosen. But all it did was make her want to go even more.

She's relieved when a scraggly young Capitol boy leaped on stage. "Hello and welcome to all of District 6! I'm so excited for this year's Reaping that I could just die my hair red!" he exclaimed chuckling his stupid little butt off. His hair was a nauseous shade of orange that made Astrid want to punch him. His skin is a lovely colored pink that is speckled in snow flake tattoos.

He walked over to the Reaping bowl and pulled out a name that he stared at for at least ten seconds. Everyone held their breath, crossed their fingers, and clenched their teeth. "The first female tribute is…Clare Mega," he said happily. The crowd parted for a beautiful golden skinned girl with long blond angel hair that flowed behind her. She barely took a step before Astrid made her move, "I volunteer as tribute!" she yelled. The gorgeous girl fainted with relief and a handful of guys rush in to catch her. Astrid kept a straight but determined face as she climbed the steps to the weird Capitol boy. Her father stared at her in shock. "No, there must be a mistake she would never…," but the mayor is stopped by his own words because he knows it's no use. "Anything to say?" asked the Capitol man to Astrid. "Yes, I would like to say that I always had every intension of being in the Games eventually. This year just feels right," she said with a menacing smile. "Good for you! Now let's see who will join miss…." "My name is Astrid Giovanni," she corrected him. "Right, let's move on." He dug his hand deep into the bowl. "Amar Rechner!" he yelled out.

Lindsy whipped her head from side to side searching for her older sister. Fem just shook her head crying. A few seconds go by and still no one can seem to find Amar. "Amar Rechner?" called out the boy again, but still no Amar. A peacekeeper walked onto the stage and whispered something in the distraught mayor's ear. The mayor got up and walked to the front of the stage. "If miss Amar Rechner does not show herself she will be shot on site," he said. Lindsy shoots her hand up before she even knew what she was doing. "I volunteer in the place of Amar Rechner!" she yelled in a broken voice. "I love you Fem," said Lindsy kissing her sister on the head. Then she walked to the stage in sorrow as the crowd frantically searched for Amar. Lindsy stood next to Astrid and stared out into the crowd. "Want to say something?" asked the Capitol boy. Lindsy stared at him with those piercing blue eyes. "Alright then, please shake hands. The two girls shake and stare out at the crowd. That's when Lindsy sees her. She was wearing a dark black trench coat that covered her from head to toe. She wore a black shaded hat on her head. The only thing visible is her bright green eyes that Lindsy would know anywhere. She then realized that her own sister just let her take her place in The Hunger Games.


	13. Chapter 13

District 8 Reaping:

Azic stands silently outside her house as the flow of people stream by her to get to the Reaping. She blows her white strip of hair away from her tan face back into place with the rest of her dark black hair. She rocked back and forth from heel to toe as she waited for her mother to get her twin brothers Jask and Kask. She looked around at the mob of people around her. One of those unlucky girls will be going to the Quarter Quell, and fighting to the death against the Career tributes that have dominated for the past 200 Hunger Games. She looked up as the sun shined into her pale green eyes. She put her hand up to see who was approaching her. She smiles when she realized that her friend Balza Ferrtao. She worked in the same clothing factory as Azic, and both being seventeen they instantly clicked.

"Hi, where's your family?" asked Balza leaning up against the house with Azic. "My mom and the twins are inside getting ready, and my dad is getting things wrapped up at the factory," replied Azic. "Oh, nice dress," said Balza looking at Azic's simple yet elegant white dress. "Thanks, you look nice too. But can we please talk about something other than our Reaping outfits?" she said with a stressful laugh. "Sure, so if by chance you were chosen what would you do?" asked Balza. "No allies, I guess it woulod be too painful to lose them and," she was stopped by her mother and twin brothers walking out the door. The boy had their brown hair slicked to the side showing off their small freckly faces. They smile showing off their missing teeth that they find cool. They both wore matching blue shirts that were neatly tucked into tan trousers. "Hello Balza, you look nice," said Azic's mother. "Thank you misses Saimale," replied Balza with a twirl. "Come on show off let's go. See you there Mom! Bye guys," she said to her mother and brothers. She pulled Balza by the arm towards the city square. Balza tucks her blond hair back behind her ear as they pass the cute boys in town. "Oh, you're so naïve," said Azic punching Balza playfully in the arm. "What, they're cut!" said Balza. "Yea, and I might care more after we're shot by Peacekeepers for being late," replied Azic with a cheeky smile. "Alright, alright you win let's go," said Balza. They reach the square just in time for the Reaping to begin.

In a part of the square very close to Azic and Balza is a girl 15 year old girl named Lavan Devos waited nervously with her twin sister Fina. They're identical except for Lavan's blue eyes and Fina's brown ones. They both had their long dirty blond hair pulled back in a low braid. The held hands because the completed each other. They never had many friends because they themselves were inseparable. "This girl looks like a freak," said Fina to Lavan. "Yea, who wears their hair in puffy blue ringlets like that?" said Lavan quietly to her sister. "Could you imagine her being in the arena?" asked her sister with a giggle. If she was I'd volunteer just so I could kill her," said Lavan devilishly. They laugh quietly because they need something to cheer them up and distract their thoughts from thinking the unthinkable.

The strange lady talked way longer than she should have. It seemed like forever listening to her monotone voice explaining the honor of the tributes and the wonderful prize of becoming Victor. "Does she really think we care about any of this?" asked Lavan annoyed. Fina just shrugged. Finally the woman crosses over to the Reaping Bowl. "To make this exciting I will draw two names at the same time," said the woman excitedly. "Wow, what a talent," said Fina ready to throw her shoe at the Capitol lady. The woman dug her hand into the bowl and pulled out the two names right next to each other. "The first name is…Lavan Devos." The tears come to quick for Lavan to stop them. Her twin was losing consciousness and several girls had to keep her from falling. Lavan kneeled down by her confused sister, "It's ok, as long as I know you're safe." Then she let go of her sister's hand and walked towards the stage. "Want to say anything?" asked the woman. "I love you Fina," said Lavan still weeping. "Alright, let's move on," said the woman insensitively. "Azic Saimale!" she called out. Azic closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She started to walk towards the stage when Balza grabbed her arm. "You, you can't! I won't let you go…you're my best friend," said Balza with tears dripping out of her chocolate brown eyes. "You're my best friend too, but you have to be strong now. I'll try to make it back, I promise." Then she made her way back towards the stage.

Both girls shook hands. Neither of them looked at their fellow tribute with hate or anger, but understanding and trust. But of course when they're in the arena, that will all come crashing down.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all of your patience! Sorry I haven't updated today But I am working on the District 10 Reaping so keep baring with me here folks. I should have it up hopefully tomorrow Thanx again! 


	15. Chapter 15

District 10 Reaping:

Tamara Gullard rubbed her swollen stomach after seeing the announcement, she was nine months pregnant. Her little brother Peter ran up and jumped onto her lap. "Tamara, are you going to The Hunger Games?" asked the little three year old. "Of course not, I would never leave you and you know that," she said ruffling his soft brown hair. "I know I was just making sure," he said. Then he jumped off and ran for his overly stocked toy chest. Tamara sigs as she slowly stands up from the couch. Her back was really hurting her, it's not the kind of pain a sixteen year old should be feeling. Yet again a sixteen year old shouldn't have to take care of a child alone. The father of the baby left after he found out about her. She is determined though to keep the child safe and of course alive.

She walked down the hall and opened the door where her mother is studying a scroll from the hidden library under their average home. This library is secret and the Gullard family is the only one that knows about it. The scroll her mother is reading is from an old book that is now thought to be extinct, the Bible. Her mother looked up at her daughter with depressed eyes. Tamara knew she had disappointed her loving family, and herself. But there's nothing they can do about it now. "Mom, the Reaping is in an hour. Will you be ready?" asked Tamara. Her mother looked at the scroll then back up at her daughter. "Yes sweety, you go get ready. I'll tell your father," she said staring into Tamara's hazel eyes that reflect her own. Tamara nodded and continued down the hall to her own room. When she arrived she kneeled down beside her bed and pulled out the tiny baby clothes that she had made herself for her soon to be daughter. "I hope you'll like it," she said to her unborn baby. Then she tucked them back under the bed. She then went over to her mirror and bulled her shoulder length brown hair back away from her face with a blue ribbon. She also pulled on a very modest dress to try and make her look less large. She pulled on some flimsy sandals as well.

She decided that she had enough time left to read some history books in the library. She went into the kitchen and rolled back the carpet under the table. She lifted up the trap door that lies beneath the rug and slipped under it. She grabbed the lantern on the small staircase and tiptoed down the steps. She is glad to be alone now before the stress of the Reaping. Her father is out tending to their sheep, and her brother is occupied. There hasn't been many patients today, animal patients. The family takes in injured or dying animals and helped nourish them back to health. Her two dogs are probably out prowling the streets for any one in need of their assistance. The Gullard family always help people, no matter who or what.

She walked over to the shelf with the majority of Panem's history. She loved reading about a place called America that used to be on this very spot. She read about a man named George Washington who was the first President of what was called the United States. She always wondered how on earth such a wonderful and free place had become so miserable and controlling. But then again how could such a sweet innocent girl become a mother at the very young age of sixteen? Things chance, and so do people.

She is torn from her reading when she heard a slight scratching at the trap door. She opened it to find her female dog Trainer. When the dog saw Tamara she started licking her tanned face. "Oh, Trainer, stop that girl," she said scratching Trainer's soft furry brown ear. The dog then dropped to the floor and rolled over on her back. Tamara scratched her stomach which also is filled with life, puppies actually. Then she looked up at the clock on the wall and decided it was time to head to the Reaping. She pulled on a thick coat because of the cold weather that always seems to hover over District 10. "Mom, are you still home?" she called out, no one answered. So she headed out into the frosty hair and walked toward the square praying to God that it won't be the last time she sees it.

Sway Difna groans as she is forced out of their cozy home and into the cold freezing streets. Her blond hair was curled down her back and highlighted her beautiful green eyes. Her fur colored jacket neatly tied over her expensive silver dress. She trudged next to her wealthy father through the thick blanket of snow that is still rising as the flakes rain down on the District. "Oh, mother why couldn't I have been born in a warm District?" complained Sway. "Sway you are only thirteen years old. You don't know how lucky you are to live in such a lovely place," said her aggravated mother. "No, the capitol would be a good place to live!" said Sway annoyed. He mother just rolled her eyes and pulled Blake, the little toddler, along behind her.

Once they reach the city square her mother escorted her to her section for the Reaping. "Mother I'm fine I know where to go!" said Sway embarrassed. "I know, but you can't see a thing in this weather," said her mother overly dramatic. Her mother cautiously gave her a hug for good luck then made her way back through the crowd. Sway bundled her coat tighter as the funny looking Capitol man slinked onto the stage. "Oh my! What a cold day! I must say though that I'm very excited to be here for your Reaping. I had to die my hair silver for this because I heard that there would be snow!" he said excitedly. His eyes were dotted with tiny glinting jewels that went well with his silver skin. Sway looked at him dreamily longing to be a citizen of the Capitol.

The man waltzed over to the Reaping bowl and dug his hand in deep. "Oh what a lovely name! Will miss Tamara Gullard please join me on the stage?" he sang out. Tamara fell silent, as frozen as the air around her. She looked from side to side not knowing what to do. She couldn't go to the Capitol, she couldn't lose her life. She couldn't lose her baby girl's life either, and that is why she must stay alive. Once she's on the stage the Capitol man looked at her with a snaky smile. "Oh, what a misfortune! Anything to say love?" asked the capitol man. Tamara located her little confused brother in the crowd. "I'm sorry Peter, and that I will do my best to return with…my baby." The Capitol man patted her back and then moved back over to the Reaping bowl. "The next female tribute is Sway Difna!" he yelled to the crowd. Sway's expression changes from boredom to shock to anxiety as she mounted the stage. "Anything to say Sway?" he asked. "No," she said angrily. Then she took her place next to Tamara and shook hands. One has knowledge the other has money. But will it be enough to make it back home?


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: thanx so much for the awesome reviews and for continuing to read my story! I hope to finish up Reapings soon, only a few more to go.

District 2 Reaping:

"Yes! Oh this is perfect!" cried Silver after seeing the President's speech. "You must volunteer sweet heart. You wouldn't want to put our family to shame now would you?" asked her mother. "I know, and don't worry I think I'm ready," said Silver excitedly. "Well you are fifteen and have been training for the past five years. You should do well child," said her mother. "After all you are a Flames." That much is true. The name Silver Flames is usually over looked as just a cool typical name of someone from District 2. But what most people don't do is read between the lines. If you look into the fire, you see red, orange, yellow, and the small center of violet. But what most people don't catch is that flicker of silver that slits here and there, the truly hottest part of the flame, and by far the most deadly.

Silver Flames does come from a line of proud victors. Her brother died before he could volunteer for the Games, and now it's Silver's turn. Right before her brother died he had given her a light up locket that Silver always wore around her neck. Now she plans on wearing it to the Games. She doesn't like to think about how her brother died, but she could never forget. He died protecting her. They were in training one day, her brother was sixteen. They were practicing with swords just for fun. But then an archery student lost control and sent an arrow flying at Silver's head. Without hesitation her brother leaped in front of her and took the blow. As he was dying he slipped the locket into Silver's hand and told her to put whatever she wanted into it. Now his smiling face is in there.

Silver got up from the couch and walked out of the living room and up the spiral stair case to get to her room which is on the third floor. She brushes open the big white door with her name on it and slipped inside. She tied her snow white hair back with a black ribbon and braided it down her back. She left her very pale skin be, not wanting to take away from the illusion that she is a silver flame. Her gray eyes scan her large closet until she came to a sparkling lavender dress that she pulled on to add to her theme. Since she's only 5' 2" she pulled on a pair of high heels. Then she took a last look at her room knowing that she wouldn't be coming back for a while. She walked out and headed back down stairs. Her mother and father are already ready for the Reaping. Their faces are alight with joy at the thought of their daughter going to the Games. "You look wonderful daughter, make us proud today," said her father in his stiff toned voice. "Thank you, and don't worry I will," said Silver with a twirl of her lovely dress that seemed to set her ablaze. Then the three of them walked out of the house.

Her parents go ahead of her to assure that they not be late. Silver then searched the crowd for her friend that was going to meet her at her house. Then she felt a jab of a finger at her side and turned around to see Solitare Eve there laughing her but off. "Stop that! You almost gave me a heart attack," said Silver also cracking a smile. "Well sorry, I was just joking around. Well, and of course getting you ready for the Games." Silver stared into Solitare's green eyes searching for the reason of that last remark. "Yea, because I'm sure that the favored way of killing is jabbing someone in the side," said Silver jokingly. Solitare brushed a piece of her jet black hair away from her face. "Who knows, it could be a knife," she replied with a sly smile. Silver just shook her head embarrassed that she didn't deflect the attack. The two girls then walked over to the city square and waited desperately for the fun to begin.

Also on her way to the city square is a beautiful girl named Regina Clara. She walks out of her huge house in the very center of the District wearing a very provocative golden tight dress. She let her dirty blond hair flow down her back in a natural wave. Her sky blue eyes stare from side to side at all the people now staring at her in either envy, longing, or even admiration, and she can't get enough of it. Her mother walked out behind her and stared up at her. "My god Regy I swear you grow taller every day!" exclaimed her mother. Regina is an impressive 5' 9" and proud of it. Her muscles come from her seven years of training. All together she ways around 240 lbs. not that she looks it. "Ay mama me llama Regina," said Regina in Spanish. "You know I don't speak that language," said her mother irritated. "You also don't speak French, German, Italian, Latin, Polish, Portuguese, Chinese, or Japanese," said Regina rolling her eyes. Regina learned all of these supposedly "dead" languages from her father who pushed her for the utmost honor she can gain, becoming a Victor. "You just be thank full you have this amazing opportunity to volunteer in this Quarter Quell," said her mother obviously annoyed. "You can bet I am," said Regina just as her father approached. "You should go ahead of us Regina. You need a spot close to the stage so that when you volunteer you won't of the possibility of tripping on your way," said her father. Regina felt like exploding all of her anger that she felt for him but decided since she will be going to the Games that she should play it cool. So she gives a spiteful turn and walked off to the Reaping.

On her way she saw many of her old boyfriends that mean little to nothing to her now. Many girls try and make conversation with her because of her popularity but she just kept walking to get to her destination. But when a little six year old toddles up to her she can't fight the impulse of kneeling down and patting her on the head. "Where's your mom sweety," she asked. "Over there. How old are you?" asked the little girl. "Seventeen," replied Regina. "Oh…ok I'm only six but do you want to be my friend?" asked the little girl. "Of course I do. You look much older than six," she replied. "Thank you, I like your dress," said the little girl. Then she ran back to her mother who is talking to a store clerk. Regina sighed and was back on her way.

Once she reached the Reaping everyone stopped to let her pass. Of course she loved this, admiration is her favorite compliment. Although she'll take any other compliment as well. When she get's right about to the stage a handful of girls rush up to her. "Are you gonna volunteer?" "You look so pretty today!" "How'd you get your hair so perfect?" "I think you'll win if you do go." All of these compliments and questions make her ego rise even more. "Of course I'll volunteer, and yes I do, and I use a blow dryer, and yes I would win and I will win," answering all of the shout outs at once. "Oh, I wish I could be like you," said one of the girls dreamily. "Well of course you do, a lot of people do," replied Regina indifferently. "Oh of course they do! You are so pretty," said another. None of them seem to notice her ego through her haze of beauty.

They finally settle down once the Capitol woman trotted on stage with her blue silky hair flopping ever which way. Her purple lips match perfectly with her deep blue skin. She had dotted diamonds under her aqua eyes. "Oh, it's so wonderful to be in District 2! I've heard so much, and of course seen what you can do in the Games," she said enthusiastically. "I rather not delay this so I think we should begin," she said excitedly. She flopped over to the Reaping bowl and pulled out the first name "Fillis Madinson," she yelled. No one had time to wonder who the girl is before Regina volunteered. "I volunteer as tribute for District 2!" she cried. The girls next to her squealed in excitement as she mounted the stage. The crowd cheered at the sight of their new tribute. "Anything to say?" asked the Capitol woman. "Yes of course. I would just like to say that it is an honor to be tribute to District 2, and that I will make this year…fun," she said cocking her head so that the cameras got her good side. The Capitol woman chuckled as the crowds died down. Then went back over to the Reaping bowl.

"The next tribute is…Silver Flames!" she cried out. Silver was so happy that she wouldn't have to volunteer, and headed for the stage. But someone gripped her arm tight. She turned to Solitare who is neither happy nor upset, she just had this stone cold expression on her face. "What is it? Didn't you hear her she picked me!" said Silver with delight. "I know, but I…just be careful…ok?" she said with that same dead expression that used to be so lively and full of fun. "Ok, I'll make it back alright? I promise," replied Silver. Then she hugged her friend and turned to the stage again. She smiled right alongside Regina and waved to the enthused crowd. "Shake hands," said the woman. When Regina gripped Silver's hand she whispered, "Careers?" Silver hesitated but then whispered back, "Careers."

Now they both head towards the Games with great chances. But only one of them can come back, and they both know what that means.


	17. Chapter 17

I know everyone's getting a bit bored with Reaping stuff. I know I am! So I'm going to make things a bit quicker now, hope that's ok

District: 5 Reaping:

"Uhhhh, another Reaping! If you ask me it's just another waste of time this District can't afford," said Katrina Starlit Jones throwing the remote at the TV. "Oh, calm down! It's only once a year, and any way you're only fourteen so your chances are slim," said her twenty year old sister sitting on the old couch behind her. "Well still I think it's stupid," mumbled Katrina. "Whatever, just go get ready," replied her sister annoyed. Katrina stumbled into the room she called her own and pulled on the first ugly dress she found. She let her brown hair that matched her eyes fall down her shoulders in a simple cut. She laced up some flat shoes to go with her black dress. "There, I'm done," she exhaled as she went back out to her sister still miserably lying on the couch.

"Ready?" she asked. "I guess if you are," replied her sister sleepily. As they pushed out into the bustling streets Katrina noticed the hesitant looks of the scared girls around her. 'Well of course they're scared it's the Reaping for cryin out loud!' she thought to herself. But what she found weird is that she wasn't, and that in its self is a small miracle for a girl in a deprived District such as 5. Katrina is very shy, but once you got to know her she actually was very friendly, just not to her sister. When they reach the square Katrina gives her sister a small hug then walked into her already crowded section, and still wondered why fear hadn't made an appearance.

Also awaiting the devastating selection of the Reaping is a young Estime Haves. She let out a thankful sigh of relief after seeing the announcement. "Oh, thank god that none of you can go this year!" said Estime to her concerned brothers also sitting in the living room with her. "There she goes again only caring about others," said her twin sixteen year old brother Ekon. "You realize this affects you more than us," said her other seventeen year old brother Ghassan. He ruffled her long wavy brown hair like he always did if things were stressful. "Don't worry about me! Don't you see that you can't be Reaped this year?" asked Estime excitedly. "Of course, but all it means to us is that your chances have just doubled," added her fifteen year old brother Haslett. "We should tell the rest of the family about the Reaping," said Estime getting up from her sitting position on the floor.

The siblings got up and followed Estime out to the garden in their back yard where her other two brothers were playing catch. "Jaegel, Lanty, the Reaping's in an hour!" yelled Ghassan. "What's the theme for the Quarter Quell?" asked eleven year old Lanty. "All girls," said Ekon. "What, that means you..," started thirteen year old Jaegel. "Yea, yea I know," said Estime cutting him off. "Estime, you're our only sister. If anything happened to you I'd…we'd be devastated!" said Lanty starring into Estime's dark brown eyes. "Look, you know that I love you guys. But what is there to be worried about really? There is still thousands of names in that bowl," said Estime looking at each of her worried brothers. "We know, but still five of those pieces of papers have Estime Haves on it," said Meletius the nine year old. "Yes, but none of them have Meletius Haves on it, and that makes me feel safe," said Estime putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

The seven of them dispersed to their rooms to get ready. Estime found comfort putting on her lovely but simple blue Reaping dress that showed her skinny but healthy body. She let her dark hair be. Also she slipped her feet into some matching flats that she found very comfortable. She looked at herself in her dusty mirror. She noticed the still worried expression on her face. 'But why?' she thought. 'My brothers are safe,' she assured herself. Could it be for just a second that she was worried about herself? She wiped the expression off of her face when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. Her father Brick walked in. "Her dad," she said hugging him. "Hi, I guess you're ready?" he asked. His voice was low and sad, and it made Estime feel like she was hugging a totally different person. "Yea dad, I'm ready," she said backing up a bit. "Your mother would be so proud," he said touching her face. "Thanks dad," a soft tear slowly made its path down her face. He looked as if he were about to say more, but then turned and left.

Estime being the only girl in her family had to wait in the Reaping line alone. She was still so relieved that her brothers would be safe for at least another year. But of course Lanty would be in the Reaping next year, and there was nothing that Estime could do about that. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. 'Maybe there is something I could do about that,' she thought. But of course bringing down the Capitol would not be a job for just one girl, and Estime knew that. But hope is the only thing people in District 5 had to hold onto, and even that is slowly dripping away.

"Hello everyone!" called out the once again strange alien escort from the Capitol. "So, I've heard from a very reliable source that it's all girls this year," he said looking out into the sea of females. "Well I can see you are all very, very anxious to see who's going to be tributes this year," he said talking again to the stiff silent crowd. He walked over to the big Reaping bowl with the girl names in it. He carefully swiped a name right off the top with a wisp of his hand. The crowd went silent as he unfolded the crumpled piece of paper. "The lucky tribute is…Katrina Jones!" he yelled out. "Crap!" said Katrina frustrated. Her mouth started to quiver and she knew that crying would not be good for sponsors. So she held in her breath and walked bravely to the stage. "Would you like to say anything love?" asked the Capitol man. "Yes, I'm not lucky," she said starring down the man with her killer eyes. "Oh, alright then…let's see who will be joining you," he said red faced.

He then reached his hand down to the bottom of the bowl and pulled out the second name. "Miss, Estime Haves!" he called out. Estime stood there quizzically at the man. 'What did he just say? Who did he just pick?' she thought to herself very confused. "No! You can't take her! Not her please!" yelled out Ghassan pushing through the crowd. A group of Peace keepers pulled him back even though he was still reaching for her. "I'm sorry Ghassan," she whispered. Then she turned and trudged slowly to the stage. She kept waiting and waiting for someone to volunteer, but no such luck, not in District 5. She joined Katrina on stage and looked out into the crowd of depressed faces. She made eye contact with her father who mouthed something to her. 'Your mother would be proud,' he said. Katrina nodded and blew a kiss to her six brothers watching teary eyed. 'At least they'll have a kiss to hold onto,' she thought to herself.

"Please shake hands," said the Capitol man to the two tributes. Katrina gripped Estime's hand tightly. She gave her a reassuring smile, and Estime felt like maybe she wasn't alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok last Reaping! Please read and Review guys and girls! (probably girls)

District 9 Reaping:

Maybellene Bancroft stays glued to her television stunned by the news of the Reaping. She slowly tucked her red flowing hair behind her ear. "They've really done it this time," she muttered to herself. Her father get's up from the plush couch behind her and placed his hand on Maybellene's pale shoulder. "Don't worry, you are about as safe as you can get for a seventeen year old," said he said. It's true though, since she is the mayor's daughter. Her green eyes shift from the television to the mayor's hand. "I'm fine dad, you've trained me my whole life," said Maybellene. "I know love. I just don't want to have to see my little girl…," he trailed off. "See me what dad?" she asked. "Never mind, I just don't want to lose you," he said turning back towards the couch. "You'll never lose me Dad. I'm right here," said Maybellene feeling tears in her eyes. "I'll go tell your mother, you go get ready for," he cleared his throat, "the Reaping."

Maybellene obediently stood up and walked past her father keeping her eyes on the floor. She gripped the golden railing and traced her way up the spiral stair case. She trotted down the hall to the door that had the big brass letters that read, "Maybellene." She easily swung the door open and walked over to her very large closet. She pulled out a very expensive princess cut silk dress. She held it up to herself in the mirror. Her freckly face starred back at her. She then slipped on the lovely gown and matched them with some golden flats. She always let her hair fall down her shoulders, and if she should go to the Games that is how it would stay.

She then went down the long and somewhat annoying steps once more fearing that this would be the last time. She found her mother and father already waiting for her down stairs. Her mother rushed in and pulled her close. They're almost identical except for her mother's blue eyes. "Mom,mom, I'm fine!" said Maybellene barely able to speak. "Oh, I'm sorry sweety. You just never know what hug will be your last," she said squeezing Maybellene's cheeks. "I know mom," said Maybellene inching her way out of her mother's grasp. "Come on ladies, let's get going," said the mayor. Then they made there way to the Reaping.

A girl named Rella Wells sat next to the television. She wasn't looking at it, she faced sideways. Hearing the announcement was all she needed. She then stood up and walked over to a small table flung off to the side of the small living room. She picked up the picture of her family: mother, father, and herself. This picture was taken nine years ago, when she was eight, and when her parents were still alive. Her hair is the same mid length curly brown it is now, and her green eyes still stare blankly at what could only be nothing. She gently touched the faces of her creators, and felt the edge of her mouth start to rise into a smile. She quickly put it back down and regained her cold expression once more. She turned her back to the picture trying with all her might to block out the flash back that is slowly prying its way back into her mind.

She was eight years old when it happened. She sat on her bed holding her brand new coloring book close to her chest and tucked her knees up as if protecting it. Her wide emerald eyes stared blankly at the door waiting for her mother, father, any one to burst in and scoop her up into their arms like they always did. But no one comes. Finally a knock on the door broke her daze and she rushed for the noise as if it was a million dollars. She opened it and leaped into the person's arms. But she knew by smell, feel, and warmth that this wasn't her mother or father. She stepped back to see her family friend/neighbor standing in the door way with misty tear filled eyes. Then the news spilled out all too fast. Her mother died of food poisoning. It was believed to be the fish from District 4 that did that. Also that her father had been killed by a wild black bear when he was out in the woods alone. She then went to live with her friend Regan. He had a mother and sister. It was there that she found out that she had a brother before she was born who died in District 7 from a falling branch. She would cry herself to sleep every night until she was twelve and the Reapings began, and she knew she had to stop. Now she lives alone.

Since the Reaping Day meant that everyone had off, didn't go hunting in the woods like she usually did, or go to her hated job at the meat factory. Instead she went to her tiny room and pulled on the only lovely thing she owned, a blue thin strapped flowing dress that went down to her knees. She let herself give a tiny smile, but then wipes it away again. She slipped on some golden lace up sandals also. Then she grabbed the only piece of jewelry she owned, a black bear carved ring that her father had given her. She then ran out of the room and back through the hall way to her door. She felt like she had to get out, and fast.

She whipped open the door ready to rush out when Reagan blocked her path. "Wow slow down there!" he said putting his hands up in a mocking defense. She pushed him out of the way and kept walking. "Hey there wait up! What's wrong?" he asked catching up to her. "It's just not fair Regan! It's not fair!" she said angrily letting her rage get the better of her. "I know, I know it's not. Your parent's death wasn't fair, the Games aren't fair, and this Reaping isn't fair! But listen to me, you can't do anything stupid like volunteer or anything," he said grabbing her shoulders. She stared into his sky blue eyes that stare intently back at hers. "Of course not! I'm fifteen and wouldn't stand a chance," she said relaxing a bit. "Good, now I feel better," said Regan pushing a strand of his dirty blond hair away from his face. Then the walked to the Reaping like they always did.

Once everyone had filed into the square the stupid and obnoxious Capitol woman with spiky red hair leaped on stage. "Welcome everyone! Oh, I'm just so excited," said the woman giggling. Everyone rolled their eyes at the quirky woman with no real personality except the one the capitol gave her. Then she crossed over to the large Reaping bowl placed out on the table. She reached her hand in deep and pulled out the first name. "Miss Maybellene Bancroft!" she said clapping her hands. Maybellene clenched her eyes shut and took in the words that the woman had just called out. Then without knowing it her feet started moving in the stage's direction. Once she was up there she turned to her father who had his head in his hands not looking up. "Anything to say?" Maybellene thought for a while and then said, "I'm sorry Dad," she said and then took a step back. "The next name is…Rella Wells!" she yelled out. Rella felt faint and felt herself falling. But Regan was there to catch her. "Remember why you're fighting. Remember what District 4 and 7 did to you. Don't forget, you have what it takes," whispered Regan to her. She nodded shocked that her sweet and funny friend was telling her to kill. But of course he was, in The Hunger Games every one changes.

The two girls turn on the stage and shake hands almost deft to the rest of the world. But one thing was for sure, both did have what it takes. But the crown only fits one, and the grave takes twenty three.


	19. Chapter 19

Alright this is the Opening ceremony chariot ride! I apologize to all who sent me links to find the dress online but I could only find a few- so if you chariot dress isn't what you pictured it's my fault sorry :/

Announcer's booth:

"Alright folks welcome to the two-hundredth Opening ceremony Chariot Rides. I'm sure we'll all see some fantastic work done by the designers this year." said announcer 1.

"And I'm sure that Districts 1, 2, and 4 will be a big crowd pleaser as always. But you never know who will also pull the eyes of the Game makers as well," added announcer 2.

The crowd cheered as District 1 burst through the gates.

"Oh, just look at those beautiful girls! I love Vale in that beautiful feathered design! The lights make her look like a black raven," said announcer 1.

"I think her dark hair looks beautiful in that braid, and the feathers weaved in are a nice touch! Oh, and don't forget about Safora. She looks gorgeous in that dazzling white cape! Oh, and those jewels just make me want to sponsor her right here and now!" exclaimed announcer 2.

"Their dark makeup also shows off their beautiful eyes!" said announcer 1.

District 2 comes through the gates next.

"Oh my goodness look at that dress on Regina! I just love her in red! Oh, and Silver looks to die for in her flowing golden ensemble," squealed announcer 2.

"You are so right about Regina! Those tiny yet elaborate details on her dress make her dirty blond hair seem to be on fir, and her figure is just stunning!" replied announcer 1.

"I'll have to keep my eye on Silver, her look really attracts the eye if you know what I'm saying. Also Regina looks fiercer than ever!" added announcer 2.

District 3 comes after District 2.

"Aqua looks divine in her simple yet elegant silver tight dress, and her cape also gives her a nice touch," said announcer 1.

"I also feel that Lauren looks stunning in her beautiful pink ruffle dress, and her beautiful curled hair looks wonderful amazing!" said announcer 2.

District 4 appears stunning as always through the gates next.

"Just look at Marilynn in that flowing blue green dress! It matches so well with her crystal blue eyes and nicely cut blond hair. I especially like the detailed makeup that gives her what seem to be fish scales," said announcer 2.

"I also find her very how you say clever in that golden crown. Who knows, maybe a Victor crown would look nice too," replied announcer 1.

"Oh, and Lilly also looks wonder full in her silky blue dress! I love the trident in her hand! It's almost if she's the queen of the sea! But the question is can she be the queen of the Games?" implied Announcer 2.

"I certainly hope so, I see big things coming from her," said announcer 1.

Next came District 5.

"There's Estime wearing a beautiful pink silk dress. I love that high neck colored button down dress. Also that golden dragon is a nice touch," said announcer 1.

"Yes she does look very nice. I also like Katrina in her blue billowing sleeved dress. It makes her seem like she's part of the wind. These two look alike in my opinion," said announcer 2.

"According to my resources there is no relation but I must agree," added announcer 1.

District 6 comes directly after.

"I love Lindsy in her simple yet ratifying black dress! The strip of green down the side makes her look like a night time hunter on the prowl," said announcer 1.

"Astrid looks just as fierce as she did when she volunteered in that stunning purple dress. I like the flowers that embroider the sleeve," commented announcer 2.

"That's definitely true! Oh look, here comes District 7!" cried announcer 1.

District 7 comes out of the gates with a wild enthusiasm from the crowd.

"Ace looks scary but intriguing in that black tight jumpsuit! The black leaves sprinkled over her is a nice change from the usual green!" said announcer 2.

"Yes, and Colemet also brings tears to my eyes in her lovely green dress with that green wreath head piece," added announcer 1.

District 8 is now on the street.

"Azic looks lovely with that white dress to match that white streak in her hair! The black paint splatters are also very nice," said announcer 2.

"Lavan also looks wonderful in that blue one sleeved emperor dress. I like the silver belt also, and the makeup makes me her enchanting!" said announcer 1 excitedly.

District 9 followed.

"There's Maybellene the mayor's daughter looking just as lovely as she did in the Reaping in that carefully laid styled green sari," said announcer 2.

"Yes she looks like a goddess, and not to mention Rella in her side swept yellow dress with that detailed fabric underneath, just gorgeous," said announcer 1.

District 10 came out of the gates after.

"Oh, there goes District 10 in their lavish cow look! Tamara is literally glowing as a mama cow," chuckled announcer 2.

"Sway also looks lovely in her black and white cow related dress," replied announcer 1.

Next is District 11.

"There's the other Lily looking lovely in that long brown and gold dress that I think represents the harvest. She's so small and cut that I might eat her myself," said announcer 1.

"I feel the same, and Sage looks equally pretty with her crown of wheat and dress of corn," replied announcer 2.

"Oh, and last but not least comes District 12," said announcer 1.

District 12 came out of the gates.

"Jocelyn is wearing a beautiful red satin dress with those fire wings that make me feel hotter and hotter every second!" said announcer 1.

"She looks like a fire bird none the less, and I love her red lipstick that contrasts with her skin! Also Fiona looks lovely in her orange and black windblown cape , and pure black body paint," said announcer 2.

"Well folks that concludes the opening ceremonies! Please tune in for the training scores and Interviews next time on The Capitol Today Show!" seal, anthem, and out.

Thanks for reading guys please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Training Scores in order:

District 1:

Safora Delmartes- 8

Vale Essence Lancaster- 9

District 2:

Regina Clara- 11

Silver Flames- 10

District 3:

Aqua Findoa- 3

Lauren Gill- 6

District 4:

Lilly Darkhold-4

Marilynn Rockford- 8

District 5:

Katrina Starlit Jones- 5

Estime Haves- 6

District 6:

Lindsy Rechner- 4

Astrid Giovanni- 10

District 7:

Acacia March- 7

Colemet Singfern- 6

District 8:

Azic Saimale- 9

Lavan Devos- 7

District 9:

Rella Wells- 9

Maybellene Bancroft- 7

District 10:

Tamara Gullard- 3

Sway Difna- 6

District 11:

Sage Arlee Deltona- 8

Lily Pheonix Olympia- 11

District 12:

Jocelyn Bennet- 4

Fiona Montes- 6


	21. POV PreInterviews corrected

District 1 POV Pre-Interview

"This is it, my chance! The Interviews are my next step to sponsors, and a comfortable spot in the Career pack. I've been trained my whole life for this, and I'm ready to show them what I'm made of!"-Safora

"I can see it now, the crowds cheering, my designer's name up in lights, and most of all seeing this for myself on reruns when I make it home to District 1! I am more than excited, I'm writhing with anticipation."-Vale.

District 2 POV Pre-Interview

"I didn't volunteer for nothing, so of course I'm ready for the Interviews! I'm sure no matter what I'm wearing I'll stand out anyway. Besides, who needs to talk when your body does it for you?"-Regina

"Even though I was chosen, I knew that I'd be here eventually. I have to bring my family honor now more than ever. Anyways, I'm a Flames, and Flames keep fighting even when their fire has been put out."-Silver

District 3 POV Pre-Interview

"I'm so nervous. I mean I never even gave a thought to being selected. But if this is one of the last times my little sister will see me, then I must give them a show."-Aqua

"Even though it has been about a week, I still feel that this is just a dream that I'll wake up from. But with the Interviews coming up I know that I can't hold onto that forever. I was just a spoiled town's girl with a comfortable future ahead of her. But now it's all melting away into something that money can't control, and that's why I fear it."-Lauren

District 4 POV Pre-Interview

"I'm here on a mission, to prove something. The Interviews could help me accomplish that. But my speaking skills aren't so great, they never have been. So am I really here for my own self worth, or because of that piece of paper that so randomly had my name on it? I guess we'll find out"-Lilly

"Any District 4 girl would be delighted to be in my position, so why aren't I? Maybe it was my little sister Saren whose tears nearly killed me, or maybe it's because beauty and blood don't mix. But the Interviews are my last direct line to home, and their last line to me. So when I go out there, I go out with a smile. Something the Capitol can't ever take away,"-Marilynn

District 5 POV pre-Interviews

"Stupid, that's what these Interviews are. You get to know us then what? You carelessly sit back and watch us die. So tell me people of the Capitol, how many deaths does it take until it registers that this is wrong? I'll play shy and nice for the cameras, but I won't play nice in the arena. So I hope they have fun, as my blood splatters in their hands."-Katrina

"My brothers will be watching this. That's what I look forward to the most. I'll smile and twirl for them, so that when they see their only sister go down at least they'll know that I was happy to have been with them. Even if it were only sixteen years, and who knows? Maybe one of them will join me soon. But as long as I'm alive that will never happen."-Estime

District 6 POV Pre-Interviews

"It still hurts to know that my sister stood back and watched as I made my way to the stage in her place. She'll be doing the same thing when I'm being interviewed soon. But the strange thing is I forgive her, and I know that when I go into the arena I'm still her sister, and no matter what she did I think she knows that I love her."-Lindsy

"I'm so happy that I volunteered now, and being the mayor's daughter the stage is no stranger to me. These Interviews are up and coming, and I'm running to it. I'll probably be in the Career pack so getting my name out there will help me out a bit. I've been trained my whole life, and it's time to put what I've learned into practice."-Astrid

District 7 POV Pre-Interviews

"I volunteered not because of these frickin Interviews or the glamorous chariots. I came here because my sister is dead and I want revenge. Am I crazy, sure. But I know what I'm doing, and it's gonna get done! So they can dress me up and make me a doll but nothing can mask my craving for District 9's blood. I'm not aiming to get home, but to finish a job that was years in the making."-Ace

"Not only am here right now away from my beloved family, but instead with a crazy nut job. I can't wait to see what she pulls in the Interviews. I however have a plan that I intend to use as my tactic. Everyone knows I'm beautiful even if I try not to admit it. But I'm clever and conniving, and have a deep drive to get back home. So bring it on Ace! I'm here and now and ready to fight."-Colemet

District 8 POV Pre-Interviews

"I'm quiet definitely, but certainly not submissive. I'll bide my time in the Interviews just as I will in the Games. I'll take on only what I know I can handle, and that's more than most people would think."-Azic

"I don't know what to do. I've always done everything with my sister at my side, and now that I'm alone it just feels…weird. Now that I'm headed on a road that only ends in death I know that she feels the same way. We shared everything internal and external. But now with me gone, half of her will be too. So instead of losing one of us, the world loses two."-Lavan.

District 9 POV Pre-Interviews

"I was the Mayor's daughter, this wasn't supposed to happen! I'm not like Astrid who volunteered because of her father's status! I am usually the clever quiet one who stays away from the spotlight. But now I feel like the world is behind me, and it's pushing me to it."-Maybellene

"I lost my Mom, Dad, and brother to the negligence of a District, and revenge is too small a word to describe what I want. I know that Ace has it out for me due to my District's association to her brother's death, and I am thankful for it. So in these interviews I will show her that she isn't the only one who wants revenge. Let the countdown begin Ace, and let us see whose fire is hotter."-Rella

District 10 POV Pre-Interviews

"It's funny how much you can love someone even before they're born. It's amazing how much that spark of life in you can set you ablaze. It's blinding to think that because of you that light could go out. So in these interviews I need to gather sympathy, and hide the fire inside."-Tamara

"I'm a rich girl in a rich world never having to worry about these Games. So maybe I should still play that card, and hide the cleverness inside of me. But as I and a few other tributes know, once a snob always a snob."-Sway

District 11 POV Pre-Interviews

"I'm an adventure kind of girl. So when I became friends with a wolf I took it and ran with it. When I became a hunter I took it and ran with it. When my temper flares I take it and run with it. But these interviews aren't just something you can take, because if you run with it, there's only one destination."-Lily

"Well if I should die I should at least have something for my sisters to remember me by. If I should change in the arena I want the old me to shine through in the interviews, the Sage that tucked them into bed at night, and red them stories. But how far gone will I be when the Games are over, and only one of us remains?"-Sage

District 12 POV Pre-Interviews

"I can't say I'm dreading the interviews. It gives me another chance to play my tactic. I most of my siblings do the same right before the Games swallowed them up. So if I want to make my family proud, and of course God proud, then this is my time for my plan to take flight."-Jocelyn

"I may have never liked makeup or people very much. But I have to give a good image for my twin sister back home who wouldn't leave the house if her lipstick wasn't on. I can't say I have much of a chance at winning. But at least she can have the sister she'd always wanted for just a few short minutes in the interviews."-Fiona

OK! That's probably all Imma do for the Interviews cause I really want to get these games started. Oh, yea that reminds me, The Hunger Games will begin shortly


	22. The games begin

Welcome to the Games

It's once again time for the main event, and the Capitol is alight with anticipation. Everyone has off work, school, and government jobs. The citizens of the Capitol all gather around their televisions waiting for the moment when the gong sounds. Families call each other and throw parties at their expensive homes to celebrate the blood that will be shed, and the tributes that will never make it out alive. People make bets and line up to sponsor their most promising tribute. Then all is silent as they wait for their beloved Games to begin.

Ace's POV

I am so ready for these Games to begin now. My stylist tells me that the arena will be interesting due to the identical outfits they're putting us in. He dresses me in a purple shirt that only as one thick strap that crosses over my left shoulder. Our pants are a tan color and tuck into these awesome black combat boots. Then he tied a piece of fabric around my arm that said District 7 on it. Now I'm excited, I know that the weather will most likely be warm. I sit down on the stupid pink sofa that is in my room and drink water like no tomorrow. I think about my sister now. How did she feel about the Games at this moment? Was she thinking about me? Well it doesn't matter, because I just got the call, and I step onto my tribute plate. A tear drips down my face for Laurel, as the plate starts to rise.

Colemet's POV

I'm not liking the outfits we are in, it means extreme heat, and I don't look good when I'm sweating. I take small sips of water and splash some on my skin so it doesn't burn as easy. My designer pulls my hair back in a pony tail so that I won't over heat if the arena is hot. The nerves are starting to settle now. How will my siblings be able to watch their sister die? I just hope I can make it to the cornucopia on my bad knee that slows me down a lot. I don't think anyone has picked up on my weaknesses yet, so I should be able to get an ally. But what they don't know is that our alliance will be short lived. So as I get on my tribute plate I carefully calculate who will be my first victim.

Tamara's POV

I'm so nervous right now. My hands are shaking and my veins have gone ice cold. The outfit we are wearing offers little protection to cold, wet, or swampy weather. I guess that means the arena will be hot or something. I'm hoping that if I do die that my brother won't be watching, even that is a long run considering the circumstances. Anyway, I have to think about my baby, and finding an ally is my best bet. So when I get the call to get onto my tribute plate I set my sites for whatever is farthest from the cornucopia. As I feel the plate rising beneath me I feel my anxiety rising right along with it. So when the plate comes to a halt and fresh daylight pores into my eyes I can see my final destination. It's something that I had read about, something that was foreign even to the old North America. The arena of the 200th Quarter Quell is…a Safari.


	23. The blood bathdid your tribute survive

What I'm going to do is weave the tributes' POVs into the story as I go

All of the tributes stare into the unforgiving African sun. Alliances have already been decided for the Career tributes, and they already have their sites on the cornucopia. It's sitting in a tangle of strange bushes and trees filled to the brim with supplies. But some tributes notice something else, a few less meaningful supplies lay in the tall swaying grass. The tributes look from left to right to see which tribute is beside them. Ace catches a hold of Rella's eye and does a cut throat motion to show her already known plan. But Rella doesn't care, because she wants the same fate for Ace, because of her brother.

Tamara frantically searched from side to side to try and find a trustworthy ally. Aqua is standing a few plates away, and Tamara decides that she'd be the best pick. Jocelyn sets her sights for a small brown backpack that's hidden in a tussle of weeds a good twenty yards from the cornucopia. Maybellene directs her attention to the longbow that rests on a wooden box in the cornucopia. She's fast so she should be able to make it there before anyone else. Silver already has her target at the stash too, a deadly spear. A loud voice is heard on the loud speaker. "Hello, and welcome to the 200th Hunger Games! Let the Games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"yelled out the woman's voice.

The tributes have sixty seconds, only sixty seconds of safety, only sixty seconds of peace. All is quiet and calm, the trees rustle ever so slightly, and the grass sways back and forth. Then all too suddenly the gong sounds, and the tributes scatter. Tamara runs after Aqua who is running in the opposite direction of the cornucopia and into the strange trees. Estime digs out a spear from a nearby bush then sweeps up a red backpack as well. She is smart enough to not push her luck, and runs towards the hills to the west. The Career pack consists of both from District 1, 2, and Astrid from 6. They are already gathering up food and weapons at the cornucopia. Others are there now too such as Lily Olympia from District 11 who has grasped a beautiful golden bow, and is now shooting away. Ace has gotten her hands on an ax and is battling it out with Lauren who has a sword. About half the tributes are here battling it out at the cornucopia. The rest have either gone to the strange trees, the hills, or the watering hole surrounded by a muddy bank.

Ace drives her ax deep into Lauren's neck and a loud cry escape's her mouth just before she plunges to the ground. Ace then took Lauren's weapon, backpack, and food sack and ran towards the trees where the most shelter would be. Azic had gathered what she needed at the cornucopia but had shot off the moment others arrived, and is now a good distance away in the hills. Lindsy from District 6 is now in a death roll with Colemet who was able to make it to the cornucopia even with her bad knee. Colemet drives her knife into Lindsy's chest. Lilly Darkhold has gotten her hands on some stars and sinks one into Fiona Montes' back. Silver is now jabbing her spear at Sway who just barely ducks it. But Regina tripped her and Silver was able to finish her off. Lavan is able to take out Katrina but was stabbed in the back by Vale Lancaster from 1.

Finally the tributes have either died or ran away to the watering hole, the trees, or the desert to the east. The Careers pick over the vast amount of food, weapons, and other supplies. "How many are dead?" asks Silver cleaning her bloody knife on the grass. "Only six I think," said Regina pulling two backpacks on. "That's it? Well, that'll have to change won't it," said Safora. "Did you see Ace? She's great with an ax, if she wasn't so crazy she might make a nice Career," said Astrid. "Yea, but we all know she has it out for District 9," said Vale. "I wouldn't want to be them, yet again I could definitely take her," said Silver. "Oh really Silver?" asked Astrid annoyed. "Yes actually I could. How about you Astrid?" Silver spat back. "Yea I think I could, I could take on a lot of people in this arena," said Astrid now an inch from Silver's face. "Get out of my face!" yelled Silver. "Why don't you use your spear and make me?" said Astrid pushing Silver's shoulder. Silver lunges at Astrid but Regina pulls her back. "Guys, we have to focus on the current situation! Only six tributes are dead and that's not acceptable. So if you ladies would please try and get along at least until that is done then maybe we could get some killings out of the way," said Vale standing in between them.

Just then the cannon fires six times. The Careers pull out their night vision goggles from their stash. Regina passes out weapons and food supplies, "Alright, let's go."


	24. In the games part 1

Meanwhile…..

"Aqua, Aqua? Where are you? I promise I won't hurt you, it's me Tamara," Tamara said in a loud whisper as she searched through the forest of strange plants. Tamara whips her head from side to side searching frantically for her wanted ally. She is about to give up and move on when a pair of deep brown eyes pear up at her from a nearby bush. Aqua leaps out of the bush with knife in hand. "No tricks! What do you want?" demanded Agua. "I want to be allies, if not just kill me now because you're the only one I trust," said Tamara getting down on her knees. Aqua suspiciously looked her up and down. "You're serious?" asked Aqua still apprehensive. "I have no reason not to be," said Tamara patting her stomach. Aqua lowers her knife. "Fine, But if you try anything," "Don't worry I won't," interrupted Tamara. "Ok then allies?" asked aqua lifting her hand. "Allies," said Tamara shaking it. "Then we'd better go, the Careers will be hunting soon," said Aqua. They then gather up what little supplies they have and set off taking careful steps.

Colemet is also cautiously searching the arena for an ally, but not for the same reasons as Tamara. Colemet's plan is finding tributes and making them trust her, which they shouldn't. She prowls the hills she is on and camouflages herself in a bush next to an overview. She has a great overlook of the plane in front of her. She watches as a few prairie dogs pop their heads up out of their holes and search for any sign of danger. Then all of the sudden one of them gives a small cry and dives into its hole, and the rest follow. Colemet knows why too. There in the plane blending effortlessly into the grass is a big, tan, catlike creature. Its paws are probably the size of Colemet's head, and she can see its long claws. Its lips are pulled back into a snarl and Colemet almost drops dead at the sight of its teeth. Something clicks in Colemet's mind as she remembers something she learned in school. Colmet now knows that what she is looking at is a lion. She needs to stay hidden because this is the Hunger Games, which means that lion is hungry.

In the desert part of the arena is Jocelyn from District 12 who is looking through her supply pile. In her small pack is a flashlight, a water bottle, a good knife, and a five yard length of rope. Jocelyn smiles when she sees her abundance of survival gifts. Also she was happy about coming to the dessert because few tributes thought to come here and because she has water for the time being, and that means she can stay here at least two days. She knows that the Careers will be hunting tonight and that they probably won't check the dessert. So for now she feels safe, and decides to search for food. She gets up on her feet and starts walking. She sees about a hundred yards away something shimmering like a star that has just touched the ground. As she gets closer she sees the green tops of trees that too shimmer in the hot sun. Once Jocelyn is close enough she can see that she has found every tribute's dream. Jocelyn has found an Oasis.

Also somewhere in the hills is Maybellene Bancroft. After seeing Ace go into the woods she thought the hills would be her best bet. She is sits down by a tree that conveniently has a thick bush next to it to hide her. As she starts looking at her supplies she hears, "Want to share?" she quickly stumbles backwards pulling an arrow into position. "Who are you?" asked Maybellene poised to shoot. "Don't worry, it's Colemet." Maybellen drops the tip of her arrow slightly. "Where are you?" she asked. "In the bush," said Colemet immerging from her hiding place. "Oh, why were you in there?" asked Maybellene. Colemet shifts her head to the side and peeks over the bush. "Oh, no reason. I guess I was just waiting for someone to come along is all. "Why?" asked Maybellen raising her bow again. "An ally of course, oh you District 9 girls are so on edge," said Colemet in an all too pleasant tone. "Maybe because the girl from your District is trying to kill me," said Maybellene. "Aren't we all?" asked Colemet leaning against the tree. "Fair enough, so are we allies?" asked Maybellene relaxing a bit. "Yep, allies," said Colemet eyeing Maybellene. "The Careers are probably going hunting now since it is sunset, so why don't we climb this tree and spend the night there?" suggested Colemet. "Fine, but I get the first watch," said Maybellene. Colemet grins and helps Maybellene into the tree. They find two blankets in their packs and wrap up in them. Colemet lays her head down against a sturdy branch and pretends to sleep because for all she knows Maybellene could be planning the same thing as her.

Marilynn is walking through the woods on one of the hills with her night vision goggles trying to find a suitable place to hide from the Careers. She is just about to climb a tree when she hears rustling in a nearby bush. She turns and whips out her knife that she had found in the tall grass. She throws it into the bush and hears a sharp cry. Estime tumbled out of the bush with the knife stuck in her arm. "Oh, Estime I'm so sorry I thought you were a Career!" gasped Marilynn rushing for the injured girl. "Oh, it's ok. So since you're helping me I'm guessing we're allies?" asked Estime wincing in pain. "I guess I owe you that much," said Marilynn wiping away the blood with a tuff of grass. "I have bandages in my pack," said Estime groping for the bag with her free hand. Marilynn wrapped up Estime's arm with the bandage. "Marilynn?" asked Estime. "Yea?" said Marilynn concentrating on stopping the blood flow. "I'm glad I found you."


	25. In the games part 2

Also in the desert section of the arena is Lilly Darkhold. She managed to get away from the cornucopia with little injuries and plenty to show for it. She slumped down on the hot dry ground and started looking through her bag. 'Ok, a knife, a blow dart gun…yes! An ample water supply, some crackers, and last but not in the very least some night vision glasses!' thought Lilly to herself. "Wow, more than I could have hoped for!" said Lilly quietly to herself. "How about you let us have some?" said a voice from behind. Lilly turned stunned by the voice. She ripped her knife from her bag and positioned herself for an attack. She was surprised when she saw Vale standing there. "What do you want Vale? Where's the rest of the pack?" asked Lilly frustrated. "Oh, you don't think I'd go off on my own do you?" replied Vale way too calmly. "You see I hunting in a pack gets you far. I can see you didn't take that rode." Vale moves in closer pulling out a knife from behind her back. "Oh yea? Then where are they?" asked Lilly growing in suspicion. "Turn around," said Vale with a smirk. Lilly cautiously tilted her head around and saw the rest of the Careers snickering behind her. "So now what?" asked Lilly already knowing the answer. "Hey Silver, what should we do know?" asked Vale mimicking Lilly's tone. "I think we should let Astrid do the honors. After all she is the big shot," said Silver pushing Astrid forward. Astrid smiled back at Silver. "You should have never volunteered District 4," said Atrid. Then she stabbed Lilly in the heart, and the cannon fired.

"Huh, it's getting cold," said Rella quietly as she moved swiftly through the forest of African trees. She decided that she had moved far enough and sat down to look through her pack. Inside she found a dagger, a water bottle, a flashlight, and luckily a sleeping bag. She scanned the tree tops for any branches that she could climb up and spend the night. But the trees were all too tall, and the branches wouldn't be able to hold more than fifty lbs. She knew that the ones on the hills would be stronger, but it's at least a two hour journey. The Careers have obviously been on the move because of the recent canon blast. So she decided that the thick bushes would be her best bet. She hid her bag first under a splotch of leeves, and curled into her sleeping bag under the bush. She kept her dagger in her hand just in case. But a dagger would do little against a mace.

Sage looked up at the dark sky just as the faces began to show. There's Lilly from 4, 'Dang District 2 and 1 made it.' There's Katrina from 5, Lindsy from 6, Lavan from 8, Sway from 10, 'Saw that one coming,' and Fiona from 12. Then seal, anthem, and out. Sage feels the soggy dirt of the watering hole under her fingers. Someone had been standing here, there footprint is fresh. Sage picked up the three throwing daggers that she'd found in the tall grass. She examined them carefully. She decides that hunting the first day would be foolish because of course it's night and the Careers will be hunting. She finds a nice patch of ferns that are very well at hiding things and curled up in it. She is about to fall asleep when she sees it starring at her from the water. What is it? The eyes of something, no, someone. Another tribute is in the water starring at Sage, and knows that Sage is starring at her. "Who are you?" Sage demands with her dagger in hand. The figure rises so that its mouth is visible. "Sage?" the voice asked. "Yea….Lily?" asked Sage. Lily rushed out of the water soaking wet and hugged Sage. "Careful it's freezing and you're wet!" said Sage in a loud whisper. "Can we be allies?" asked Lily hopefully. Sage paused for a moment evaluating the situation. "Ok, but you need to get warm!" said Sage. "I am, follow me," said Lily dragging Sage into the water. Sage is about to protest but the water is extremely warm and Sage now views Lily quite differently. "You're smart ya know that," said Sage. "I guess, I'm just so glad I'm not alone anymore. We're lucky we're from the same District too," said Lily. "Yea, but not lucky enough to avoid the games," reminded Sage. The lean up against the bank just and are just about to doze off when the canon fires.


	26. In the games part 3

The arena is quiet after the cannon. Who could it be? Even the Careers stopped to wonder who had stolen another kill from them. Colemet turns to Maybellene who is petrified. "What is it?" Colemet asked quizzically. Maybellene swallows hard before she speaks. "The lion," she said pointing down into the valley. Colemet turned her head around and squinted down below the hill. There in the misty moonlight Colemet can just make out the fearsome creature towering over a body, the body! "Who is that?" Colemet nearly shouts out. "Shhhhhhh! I think it was Azic. I was going to shoot her but….," started Maybellene. "Yea, yea, you don't have to say it. Now I'll keep watch," said Colemet. Maybellene looks at Colemet in a distrusted way, but let her tiredness over ride her. Colemet sat there in the tree staring at the sleeping girl. She waits until Maybellene's breath becomes deep and soothing. Colemet stares the knife she holds, then back at Maybellene. 'Am I really going to do this?' she asked herself. A picture of her siblings flash across her mind. 'Yes.' She creeps through the branches over to where Maybellene is sleeping. She takes in a deep breath then shoves Maybellene out of the tree and plummeting towards the ground. There's a thud and a slight moan that follows. Colemet jumped down from the branch that she balanced on and landed next to Maybellene. A shaky voice comes from Maybellene, "Everything hurts." Colemet touched Maybellene's face. "I know it does, but it will be over soon, I promise," said Colemet soothingly. "You lied Colemet, we were allies," said Maybellene very quietly. "I know, and I'm sorry for it. But I have to get home. I'm sorry," said Colemet. Then she plunged her knife into Maybellene's side.

With every cannon fire Ace grew more and more angry. She had been spying on Maybellene and Colemet and saw what Colemet did. That was her prize, hers for the taking! Ace knew that it would only be a matter of time before the next District 9 girl would be killed. Ace thought that she had deluded everyone by running into the woods. But she had secretly slinked her way up to the hills where she spied on Maybellene who is now dead. But she knows where Rella is, the forest, and Ace knows who her next target will be. Killing District 9 is why she volunteered, and if she can't do that then why did she volunteer in the first place.

"Uhhhhhhh! Who keeps killing people? That's our job!" said Silver stomping around in frustration. "It's the Hunger Games idiot! What else is everyone going to do in this arena with one way out?" yelled Astrid. "Oh come on! Don't pretend that you're not mad about this! There's nine dead now! We have to find someone and fast!" yelled Silver. Astrid gets up from her sitting position. "If we must then why don't we take out the closest threat? Silver, I think she'd be an expendable loss!" said Astrid looking at the other three careers who are trying hard not to laugh. "Fine, why don't we see how expendable I am!" said Silver picking up a spear. "Alright then, this should be easy," replied Astrid. Vale calmly stood up and walked in between them. "Just shut up! We found Katrina and we can certainly find the other one," said Marilynn keeping her ground. Silver through her weapon on the ground, "Fine, but if she gets attacked don't expect me to help her," said Silver angrily. Astrid narrowed her eyes at Silver, but let that comment go. They start moving again towards the watering hole.

(Ok guys I might not be able to update for a few days because I am getting my computer fixed. Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope to get more chapters up soon.)


End file.
